Eternal Pain
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: The Scouts kick Serena out, and Serena moves to Las Vegas, how will the team deal with it? Important info added! Please read!
1. The Breakup

Eternal Pain  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: The break-up   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By: Bunny-chan  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I never have and never will okies?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Authors Notes  
~*~ stands for a paragraph "" stands for talking stands for thoughts  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I know I know I should finish my other ficcy's before I start a new one but I can't help it, I just got so many ideas and I wanna type em all out before they disappear. ^_^ Anyways this is about what would happen if the scouts kicked Serena out, I'm using the dub names and stuff cuz the Manga Senshi would never do that to Usagi. This is about the time Darien breaks up with Serena also I'm using a LOT of lines from a Japanese Summary bout the episode cuz I don't member any of the lines from it the couple times I saw it. 0_o Also I'm going to cut out some things from the real episode since this is mainly about Serena and the others, not evil. ^_^ But anyways I hope ya like it enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena sat on the dock staring into the lake, tears pooling in her eyes and falling into the lake, making small ripples. Oh Darien, my love, how could you do this to me? Darien I thought you loved me! Serena thought sadly.  
  
*Flashback*  
Serena ran down the street early in the morning. Then Darien who was jogging spotted her. When he called out to her, Serena went to him and hugged him.   
  
Serena was happy to see Darien. "It seems like were destined to be together." Darien said they were about to kiss. "SERENA! Come on were supposed to be looking for Rini!" Luna shouted. Serena then remembered she had been looking for Rini, who had disappeared. I wonder if the bad guys we ran into before have gotten her? thought Darien. Then they immediately went to look for Rini.   
  
Rini was in a park sitting on a swing by herself, looking very sad. Serena and Darien spotted her.   
  
"Rini." Darien said "What happened? Why did you leave home without telling anyone? Everyone's worried about you." Serena asked, "Leave me alone!" Rini started crying. Darien went to Rini and reached out for her. "Let's go home. I'll take you home." Then Rini smiled. When their hands touched, Darien saw another vision of Crystal Tokyo. There was something at the top of the crystal tower.   
  
On the way home, Darien carried Rini on his back. "Rini get off Darien's back!" Serena said upset. "Stop calling me Rini my name is Serena." Rini said. "Serena is MY name and Darien is MY boyfriend." "No Darien's MY boyfriend." Rini said smugly. "Grrr....." Serena growled and looked ready to hit Rini. "Rini's still a child and is lonely." Darien said "Darien don't call me Rini!" Rini said upset "I think Rini's a cute name." Darien said trying to cheer her up, Rini smiled. "Well ok you can call me Rini." Serena started walking off by herself. "Go marry Rini." Serena said to Darien.  
  
Serena, Darien, and Rini got home and the rest of the family met them outside. Ikuko (Serena's mom) and Sammy scolded Rini for leaving home. "So who's that boy Serena?" Kenji asked, "This is my friend Darien Chiba." Serena said smiling "He's pretty good for Serena's boyfriend." Sammy said smirking. "Boyfriend! Is that true Serena!?" Kenji asked.   
  
"Errr....well I gotta go I was in the middle of a jog nice to meet you bye!" Darien said then ran off. "COME BACK HERE!" Kenji yelled after Darien. "Serena he's pretty cool. Next time when father is gone, please bring him home" Ikuko whispered to Serena, "Serena's become a delinquent!" Kenji cried.   
  
"I'm hungry" Rini said who finally decided to speak up, Kenji, Ikuko and Sammy looked at Rini, but didn't know who she was.   
  
"Did we have a relative like this? Who are you?" They all asked except Serena. "Luna-P Magic!" Rini shouted turning Luna-P into a umbrella. She turned the umbrella around to hypnotize everyone. Serena stared at the umbrella getting slightly hypnotized Luna saw this and bit her arm to prevent her getting hypnotized. "OOOOOWW LUNA!!" Serena screamed. Then everybody "remembered" Rini as their relative.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Darien was walking down the street, he saw an image of a future city getting destroyed. He also saw an image of Princess Serenity, and realized something.   
  
Serena walked down the street looking bummed. UGGGH! I got a 32% on my math test, mom's going to kill me! Serena thought sadly. Then Serena saw Darien in front of her, and ran to him. She hugged him tightly.   
"Oh muffin I'm so sad I got a 32 on my math test mom's gonna kill me!" Serena wailed as she hugged Darien tighter, Darien growled slightly and pushed Serena away.   
  
"Stop it! Don't get so close to me." Darien shouted "Oh I understand Darien, you just don't want me to show so much affection." Serena said smiling "I don't feel love for you anymore. It's over with you!" Darien said and walked away. Serena was shocked.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later at Rei's place, Serena was explaining what had happened with her and Darien. "And he just pushed me away and said he didn't love me anymore and walked off!" Serena finished the story, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"Don't worry about it Serena, maybe he was just having a bad day!" Mina said trying to comfort her sad friend.   
  
"Well maybe Darien just said that for Serena's sake, so she could concentrate on her school work." Amy said. Everybody quickly gave Amy strange looks. "Or...maybe not." Amy blushed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien was taking care of Rini in his apartment. Rini was doing her homework when Darien heard a knock on the door, he opened the door and sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry muffin, I didn't know you were having a bad day." Serena apologized. "It's not like that." Darien said.   
  
"I just don't feel love for you anymore, I want to end it with you." Darien said. "I can't believe that. You were Endymion. I was Serenity. We were together before we were even born." Serena said.   
  
"I'm saying I don't like that anymore. Why do I have to go out with you because of the past? I..." Darien stopped as he noticed Serena was starting to cry.   
  
Then Serena spotted Rini's shoes. "Maybe you like Rini more then me." Serena said. "Don't say such stupid things." Darien said. "I'm sorry for making you go out with me." Serena cried and left. Darien leaned against his wall and silently cried. I'm so sorry Serena Darien thought sadly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena walked down the street and wandered into a telephone booth. She sat down on the ground and started crying. "I'm sorry mother. I can't bring Darien home anymore." Serena sobbed. Meanwhile "Youma come forth!" Birdie shouted (AN: What was the youma of the day on that episode anyways?) "  
  
Yes master?" The youma asked. "I want you to disguise yourself and sell my special cosmetics, it will make somebody pretty for a short time but then they will be ugly and filled with dark power!" Birdie said grinning evilly.   
  
The store was one of the future crystal points. Serena walked into the cosmetics store. The girl (Youma) saw that Serena had tear marks of her face.   
  
She took out some cosmetics to make Serena pretty. (AN: What a baka, we all she's pretty enough right?) "What's the problem?" The girl asked. "Maybe....do you think that if I put on lots of make-up my boyfriend will take me back?" Serena asked, just about willing to try anything to get Darien back.   
  
"Of course he'll take you back sweetie, with just a little make-up men will drop dead when they see you! Now to start, you wash your face with this, then put some of this cream on, then..." The girl carried on placing all sorts of cosmetics on the table.   
  
"Now just wait a minute! Darien isn't like that! He doesn't just go out with you because you have a pretty face! Even if I did put on all this make-up Darien still wouldn't take me back! Now I'm leaving!" Serena shouted at the girl, finally coming to her senses and was about to turn to leave when the girl grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Hey let me go!" Serena shouted and struggled, trying to get her wrist free. "Hey somebody please help me! She won't let me go!" Serena cried, trying again to get her wrist free. Everybody stared at Serena for a minute and left the store quickly.   
  
"I'm not gonna wear any of your make-up so just let me GO!" Serena shouted at the youma.   
  
"You won't buy any of my make-up? Well, we'll see about THAT." The youma grabbed a powder-puff make-up pad (AN: you know those puff pads you use to put foundation and stuff on? Those things.) and put on a bunch of make-up and turned into a green-haired youma.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!" Serena screamed in shock. "You're going to wear my make-up and like it!" The youma tried to put some of the make-up on Serena, but Serena finally managed to pry her wrist free.   
  
"You'll be sorry for trying to turn me into somebody as ugly as you! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena shouted, transforming into Sailor Moon.   
  
"For love and justice, the sailor suited beautiful fighter Sailor Moon. Trying to forcefully sell cosmetics to girls who want to be liked by boys... I won't forgive you, I'll punish you for the moon!"   
  
"We have to kill anybody who finds out about the plan to destroy the future city!" The youma attacked Sailor Moon, "Put on thick make-up!" The youma began chasing Sailor Moon around, trying to put make-up on her and in the process turn her evil.   
  
Oh man, what do I do? Sailor Moon looked around for some kind of weapon and threw a big bottle of foundation at the youma, but the youma ducked. Sailor Moon's face dropped and she began throwing various make-up items, which the youma dodged.   
  
The youma finally backed Sailor Moon up into a corner. "Put on thick make-up!" The youma brought down the powder-puff pad to put make-up on Sailor Moon, "MEOW!" Luna tried to attack the youma, but got flattened against a wall. "No! Luna!" Sailor Moon cried.   
  
The youma than turned her attention back on Sailor Moon, and she closed her eyes tightly, prepared for the worst.   
  
A voice called out, "A young girl's skin is very lively and fresh, there's no need for thick make-up" Tuxedo Mask jumped down from a shelf (AN: Don't ask me how he got there :P) and the youma attacked him, but he hit her in the back, knocking her face onto the powder-puff pad, erasing her face.   
  
"Oh no! My beautiful, wonderful face! Where did it go?" The youma looked at herself in her mirror and began replying her face with make-up.   
  
"Now's your chance Sailor Moon, attack her!" Tuxedo Mask told Sailor Moon. "Right! Moon Scepter Elimination!" The youma's black jewel fell to the ground as the youma turned to sand and the sand blew away.   
  
"Good-bye Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask turned to leave.   
  
"It's not true that you hate me, you came to save me!" Sailor Moon said.   
  
"That and this are different." Tuxedo Mask replied. Sailor Moon started crying, "Tell me why you hate me now."   
  
"I hate weak girls, good-bye." Tuxedo Mask said coldly.   
  
"Darien..." Sailor Moon whispered sadly. "I'm sorry Serena." Tuxedo Mask whispered to himself and walked off.   
  
"Ok...I understand, I'll become strong and get you back." Sailor Moon said, picked up Luna, de-transformed and began walking home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What'll happen next? Will Serena change? Or will she not? Find out next chapter! ^_~ 


	2. How Could They?

Eternal Pain  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2: How Could They?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By: Bunny-chan  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ta-da! Here's the second chapter! I hope all you people out there like it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena hugged her pillow tightly, she missed Darien so much, but she couldn't cry, she wouldn't. She had to be strong, she had to get him back.   
  
Oh Darien, why won't you tell me what I did wrong? Me being weak never bothered you before Serena sighed sadly.   
  
"Serena, cheer up, I'm sure Darien still cares for you." Luna jumped up on the bed and tried to comfort Serena.   
  
"You don't understand Luna, I need him and I love him, why doesn't he feel the same way about me?" Serena's voice was muffled as she buried her head in the pillow.   
  
Luna sighed, she couldn't answer Serena's question, no matter how much she wanted too.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien sighed as he stared at a picture of him and Serena together at the park.   
  
She looked so happy and innocent, just like she always looked, but nowadays, she had pain, sadness, hurt and even anger in her eyes.   
  
That wasn't his Serena, and it broke his heart to know he had caused her so much pain, but he had to protect her at all costs, and the only way he could do that was to break-up with her.   
  
"I love you so much Serena, I'm so, so, sorry." Darien mumbled sadly as a tear landed on the picture.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sailor Moon jumped up in the air to dodge the youma's attack, as the other youma tried to attack her as she landed, but she rolled out the way, but still got a large gash on her side.   
  
Damn-it, this hard! Sailor Moon thought angrily, as she dodged again.   
  
"HOLD STILL YOU MOON-BRAT!" One of the youma's screamed and finally got a hold of Sailor Moon and threw her into one of the mall's wall. A loud crack was heard as Sailor Moon yelped in pain. "Ow!" Sailor Moon KNEW something was broken, but she couldn't let all those innocent people trapped die, no matter how much pain she was in.   
  
Sailor Moon stood up, put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily before she straightened up as much as she could, without hurting herself too much.   
  
"Alright you ugly's, your gonna pay for hurting me!" Sailor Moon shouted at the youma's who just snickered.   
  
Sailor Moon's communicator went off. Sailor Moon answered it. "Sailor Moon, we need your help! There's a youma at the park, hurry up!" Sailor Mars shouted. "I can't get there right now Mars! I'll get there as soon as I can!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Sailor-" Sailor Moon turned off the communicator, and jumped out of the way again, and turned her attention back to the youma's.   
  
"Moon Tiara Magic TRAP!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara, as it widened and trapped both of the youma's.   
  
"You moon-brat! Let us GO!" The tallest youma shouted. "Not on your life, and that's what it's gonna cost you." Sailor moon said coldly. "MOON SECPTER ELMINATION!" Sailor Moon shouted, as sparkles and crescent moons flew out her cutie moon rod, and destroyed the youma's and the innocent people were released.   
  
"Phew, I just wanna go home and lay down, but I gotta go help the others now." Sailor Moon began running as fast as she could without putting too much pressure on her broken ribs.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I cannot believe her!" Sailor Mars shouted angrily, her face as red as her skirt. "SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" The dragon of lightning flew out and attacked the very large youma, who just batted it away, as if it were a pesky fly.   
  
"Damn it! Where IS Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled, and dodged the youma's attack.   
  
"She's probably pigging out on pizza and stuff at the arcade, I mean how could food and video games be more important than us?" Sailor Mars fumed.   
  
"Shabon spray FREEZING!" Sailor Mercury sent out the frozen bubbles at the youma, but it just sucked up the attack and sent it back at Sailor Mercury. "AH!" Sailor Mercury fell down, unconscious.   
  
"MERCURY! Alright big, bad and ugly, you'll pay for that!" Sailor Venus shouted angrily. "Crescent beam SHOWER!" Multiple lights fell down on the youma as rain, but the youma sucked that attack up also and threw the rain back at Venus, throwing her into a tree, also knocking her out.   
  
"Damn it! Fire soul BIRD!" Mars threw the flaming bird towards the youma, who had it's back turned to her, and it hit him in his back, knocking him down.   
  
"Moon specter ELMINATION!" Sailor Moon finished off the youma. Mars turned to Moon, who smiled weakly, "Where the hell were you?! Pigging out at the arcade?!" Mars screamed and you could see the steam bellowing out her ears.   
  
"Mars let me explain, I was at the mall fi-" "Oh so you thought SHOPPING was more important than US?! Who were you shopping for Darien? Who wait I forgot, he DUMPED you!" Mars took a few steps closer to Moon.   
  
"Mars…" Tears streamed down Moon's cheeks. "Oh boo-hoo, the baby's crying again, that's all you can do is cry, cry, CRY! Because of YOU, Mercury and Venus got hurt! Your not fit to be leader, hand in the Silver Crystal NOW!" Mars shouted at the sobbing Moon.   
  
"What about you Jupiter, is that how you feel too?" Moon sobbed at one of her closest friends. Jupiter looked into Moon's eyes, and Moon could see the anger and pity in them. "I thought you were the best scout, you might've been lazy, clumsy and stupid, but at least I knew you would always be there for us, Mars is right your NOT fit to be leader." Moon gasped, "But-"   
  
"No buts Sailor Moon, your out of the Sailor Scouts!"   
  
"FINE! If that's what you want!" Sailor Moon de-transformed, and handed Mars her disguise pen, her cutie moon rod, and her locket.   
  
"But the Silver Crystal is mine, you don't deserve it, it's MY birth heritage, not YOURS! And I'm giving Rini the communicator, before you even ask."   
  
"Uhh, Serena?" Venus woke up groggily and looked up at her de-transformed leader. "Guys…what's going on?" Mercury asked, also awake. "I'm no longer part of the scouts guys…" Serena trailed off sadly. "WHAT?!" Venus screamed, "What do you mean your not part of the group anymore?" Mercury asked more calmly. "They kicked me out, I'm sorry you two. I love you both." Serena turned around and gently ran away, clutching her ribs gently.   
  
"Guys! How could YOU!" Venus shouted, de-transformed and ran off in the direction of Serena. "I can't BELIEVE you guys, you just lost us our best friend, princess and leader! I hope your HAPPY!" Mercury followed Mina's actions and de-transformed and ran after Mina.   
  
"We don't need them, do we Jupiter." Mars said, it was more of a statement then a question. "Maybe…" Jupiter replied sounding dazed. Mars sighed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena ran upstairs to her room and closed the door.   
  
She took out the Silver Crystal and healed herself. She turned and looked at the sleeping Rini. "She looks so peaceful, I'm sorry little one." Serena gently brushed some of her stray hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to stir slightly.   
  
Serena sighed and sat at her desk and began writing notes. She stood up 3 minutes later and began packing.   
  
"I can't stay here anymore, I'm so sorry, everybody. Luna, Luna, wake up." Serena gently shook her sleeping guardian. "Uhh, Serena what is it?" Luna opened one eye. "I'm leaving, do you want to come with me?" Serena asked hopefully.   
  
"Where are you going?" Luna asked completely awake. "I don't know yet, but I want you to come with me." "Of course I'll come with you Serena, after all you ARE my responsibility and God only KNOWS how much trouble you'd cause by yourself, but what about Rini?" Luna asked as she walked into her cage. "She'll be fine, I'm sure Darien'll take care of her, she loves him better than me anyways." Serena said sadly, and locked Luna's cage. "Oh Serena…"   
  
"It's ok Luna, let's go." Serena reached into her drawer and grabbed her life savings, which was large sum of yen. (AN: about 10 million, don't ask me how much that is in American money, cuz I have no idea)   
  
She placed it in her backpack, placed her communicator on the desk next to Rini's note, picked up her two suitcases and Luna's cage and walked out the door.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena's moving! NOOO! How will the team and Darien feel about this? Where will Serena move? Find out in the next chapter! R&R please, and nooo flames! ^_~ 


	3. Letters and Tickets

Eternal Pain  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3: Letters and Tickets  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By: Bunny-chan  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I have nothing to say....That's a first....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rini woke up, she felt weird, like something happend, yet she didn't know what, she looked over at Serena's desk and saw four notes.   
  
One was addressed to her, one was addressed to Serena's mom and dad, one was addressed to the Scouts and the last one was addressed to Darien. Rini blinked a few times.   
  
Why did Serena write everybody notes? Rini walked over to the desk and picked up the note to her, which one the front read, To Rini. Rini opened it up and began to read it.   
  
AN: I know she's supposed to be about six or seven at the start of the R series, but I learned how to read at three so let's just say Rini did too okay? Also, she knows who all the scouts are   
  
Dear Rini. I'm so sorry my sweetie, sometimes you can be so annoying, but I love you with all my heart, mind and soul, I wish I could've taken you with me, but I know Darien will take very good care of you, the scouts will protect you, you can be sure of that. I'm leaving here, nobody wants me here, I love you and everyone else so, so much, more than you'll ever know, take good care of yourself ok? Give mom and dad's note to them ok. I love you Rini, always and forever. Love, Serena  
  
Rini's eyes spilled over with tears. Serena's gone? No! NO! She can't be! I need her here with me, I love her! Rini let out a broken sob, and noticed the communicator laying next to her note. She picked it up and pressed the all call button.   
  
"What is it Rini?" Raye sighed. "Get over here RIGHT NOW! And don't ask questions, just do it!" Rini shut off the communicator and began sobbing again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena pulled out the money from her backpack and put all her things through the x-ray machine, and the man handed her backpack back.   
  
"Thank you." Serena slung her backpack over one shoulder and walked over to the ticket counter.   
  
"Can I get a ticket to Las Vegas, Nevada please?" Serena asked the ticket lady, "Of course, the next flight'll be leaving in 15 minutes, and you can have a first class ticket or a coach ticket, the first class ticket is $120 and the coach ticket is $65."   
  
Might as well live a little Serena smiled. "I'll take a first class ticket please." Serena handed her the money. And the lady handed her, her ticket.   
  
"Your gate is gate number 40, have a nice day!" The lady smiled at Serena.   
  
"Thank you, you too!" Serena went over to the magazine stand and bought the latest issue of Seventeen and J-14. (AN: I don't know if they have those in Japan 0_0 J-14 is my fave mag ^_^) And sat down to read J-14.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raye, Lita and Darien walked up the stairs to Serena's room and walked into the room, to see a sobbing Rini. (AN: Now maybe just Rini's 0_o)   
  
"Rini!" Darien tried to pick up Rini who wriggled out his grasp. "Leave me alone! This all your FAULT!" Rini sobbed and threw Darien's note at him and the scout's note to Raye.   
  
"What is this?" Lita asked and grabbed the note from her, which read on the front, To the Scouts. Lita opened the note and began reading aloud.   
  
"Dear Scouts, I thought you guys were my best friends, I guess you proved me wrong, I don't know about Mina and Amy, but I know you two hate me, and it hurts so much, but I guess I can't really blame you, the reason I was late was because I was fighting two other youma's, and one of them broke my ribs, but I doubt you two didn't care or notice. I doubt your worried about if my ribs are fine or not, oh well. Tell Mina and Amy I love them, and you BETTER take care of Rini, or I will hunt you down and make you sorry! Have fun without me, take of those bad ol' youma's ok? -Serena." Lita stopped reading and a few tears fell from her eyes and landed on the note, making small wet marks.   
  
"Humph, what a joke, I bet she made that excuse of her fighting two youma's to cover-up for her being at the arcade. And Lita I can't believe you fell for it! And who does she think she is? Of course were going to take care of Rini, were not going to abandon her like she did." Raye fumed.   
  
"I don't want you OR Darien to take care of me! I don't wanna stay here anymore!" Rini shouted and with those words ran out the house with Luna-P following her.   
  
"Rini wait!" Lita and Raye shouted and chased after Rini. Darien decided to stay there and read Serena's note, knowing they would take care of Rini.   
  
Dear Darien, well, I really don't have much to say to you, I still don't know why you broke up with me and at this point I really don't care, so much for being weak hm? Take care of Rini and make sure she doesn't get into trouble, hurt her and you will pay. Good-bye. Serena.   
  
Damn it Serena, why did you leave me?! Darien sobbed silently.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rini ran to the docks and stood there, breathing heavily, she knew she had lost the scouts, as she had taken many wrong turns on purpose. Please let this work, please, please.   
  
Rini held up her time key, "Crystal key! Take me to Serena!" Rini shouted and a purple-ish pink glow surrounded her and Luna-P and they disappeared just as the scouts showed up.   
  
"Rini!" Lita ran to the spot Rini was just at and looked around shocked and dazed. (AN: She's doing that a lot lately 0_0)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rini landed in a heap at Serena's feet. "Rini!" Serena picked up Rini, who was crying slightly. "What are you doing here, why are you crying?" Serena asked as Rini snuggled up to her.   
  
"Oh mama I missed you SO much!" Rini cried. (AN: I know, I know, Rini doesn't know yet that Serena's her mother, but it's my story, so I say she does, so there :P)   
  
"Oh sweetie, it's ok, it's ok. Come on, let's buy another ticket for you." Serena stood up, still carrying Rini and purchased another ticket.   
  
"Serena! Serena wait!" Mina and Amy cried out to her. Serena turned around, put Rini down, and held her small hand in hers.   
  
"Guys, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, highly surprised. "Oh Serena, were SO sorry!" Amy and Mina threw their arms around Serena, and Serena hugged them both while still holding on to Rini's hand.   
"It's ok guys, it's not your fault." Serena whispered. "Serena let us go with you, ok?" Mina asked hopefully…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
MUHAHAHA!!! I'm so mean! ^_^ Will Serena let Mina and Amy come with her? Why haven't they noticed Rini's there? And how will Darien take it knowing Rini's missing? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out! ^_~ 


	4. Taking Care Of Business

Eternal Pain  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 4: Taking Care Of Business  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By: Bunny-chan  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
WOW! Ten reviews YAY! And I'm on the favorite list of a member, YAY again! This is the best! Some people can't really read the story, so I changed it a bit, okies? ^_^ Hope ya guys like it! ^_~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena bit her lower lip slightly, "Guys..I don't know, the team needs you guys, they'll ALREADY be weak with me gone, but they'll be even weaker without you two." Serena wanted them to come so badly, but she had to think of Tokyo and the innocent people.  
  
"We know Serena, but Raye and Lita were always the strongest out of the team, besides you. I doubt they'll really need us." Amy reasoned, she had to go with Serena, she just HAD to.  
  
"Yeah but Amy, your the smartest Scout, and Mina you were the first Scout, the one with the most experience. Amy without you, they'll have the hardest time finding the weak spots of the youma's." Serena replied.  
  
"Darien's smart too you know, he might not have the tools that I have, but I'm sure he can still do the job." Amy took Serena's free hand.  
  
"Please Serena let us go with you, please, we'll have SO much fun in Vegas!" Mina smiled, she wanted to be with Serena, she was her best friend, and they were like sisters.  
  
"Yeah Serena, let them go with us, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top, and ice cream and sprinkles and-" Mina cut Rini off.  
  
"Hey what's Rini doing here? I thought you were at Serena's house Rini." Mina picked up Rini.  
  
"I WAS, but I didn't wanna stay there with tam, they hurt mama a lot." Rini buried her face into Mina's orange sweatshirt.  
  
"Wait a minute, did she just call you mama?" Amy's eyes widened, as Serena blushed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ok so what are we gonna tell Darien?" Lita looked at Raye.  
  
"The truth duh." Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright if you say so." Lita shrugged and walked into Serena's room.  
  
"Where's Rini?" Darien stood up and looked out into the hallway, still not seeing Rini.  
  
"Well, see, Darien, ummm, she kinda...vanished." Lita said remembering how Rini just vanished into a big light.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE VANISHED!" Darien ran over to Lita and Raye and began shaking them. "WHERE IS SHE AT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Darien shook them harder.  
  
"Stop it!" Lita punched Darien in the face, knocking him out and letting them go.  
  
"Lita...couldn't you have picked a different way to stop him?" Raye pointed to the large bruise on Darien's face.   
  
"Oops, sorry." Lita sweat-dropped  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Serena, why did Rini call you mama?" Amy asked the still blushing Serena.  
  
"Uh, I'll explain to you on the plane!" Serena rushed back to the ticket counter and bought Amy and Mina their tickets.   
  
"Flight number 201 boarding Las Vegas, last call. Flight number 201 boarding Las Vegas." The voice on the loud speaker blared.   
  
Serena ran over to where Amy and Mina were standing grabbed their hands and rushed to gate number 40, making it just in time.  
  
"Wow, first-class, I've never been on first-class before." Mina sat down in her seat, and noticed lots of buttons and her eyes widened. Oooh, buttons Mina stared at the buttons.  
  
Serena settled Rini in her seat and then sat in hers, she was glad they all had seats next to each other, she was also glad she got the window seat.  
  
Amy sat in her seat and noticed Mina about to press buttons; she grabbed Mina's hand.  
  
"Huh? Amy, I was just about to press some buttons." Mina smiled.  
  
"I know, you could've pressed the WRONG button, here." Amy reached over, took the headphones from behind Mina, placed them on her head, and turned to something she knew Mina would like.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, baby." Mina sang along loudly and began pounding her seat's arms.  
  
"Uh, maybe that wasn't such a good idea, Mina, Mina." Amy waved her hand in front of Mina's face, but she had her eyes closed.  
  
Rini covered her ears tightly. "Amy can't you make her stop?" Serena asked, also covering her ears and cringing slightly.  
  
Amy sighed and took off Mina's headphones. "HEY! I was listening to that!" Mina said angrily.  
  
"I know that, but you were listening too LOUD. If you promise not to be so loud, I'll give you back your silly music." Amy held the headphones away from Mina as she tried to grab them.   
  
"Fine, fine, I'll PROMISE I'll be more quiet, can I have my music back now?" Mina looked Amy hopefully.  
  
"Fine, here." Amy placed the headphones back on Mina's head, and Mina was more quiet like she promised as the flight took off.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ikuko walked upstairs to Serena's room, she had just gotten back from shopping, and wanted to talk to Serena about her latest grade, it was much better, a 80%, and Ikuko wanted to tell Serena she was going to bake her favorite lemon pie, just for her.  
  
"Serena? Serena honey? Are you in the shower?" Ikuko peaked into Serena's bathroom but didn't see her there.  
  
"Oh a note, maybe she decided to go visit with one of her friends, I hope it was that nice Amy or Mina." Ikuko picked up the note and began to read it.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry for just up and leaving like this, but I had no choice, my life is falling apart, I don't know where I'm moving too, but don't worry as soon as I settle in, I'll give you a call ok? I took the money Aunt Ellen left me. Don't worry about Rini, she'll be fine. Tell the little spore Sammy I love him, I know I may not act like I do, but I really, really do. Please, PLEASE don't worry about me, you know I hate it when you do. I'll enroll in a high school and finish school, I don't know if I'll go to college or not. I love you mom and dad, never forget that ok? I'm sure Sammy'll be happy he can have my room now. *smiles* I love you all so much and before I forget, I took Luna with me, so don't worry about her either. See you soon, I love you all. Much love, Serena.  
  
"No...NO!" Ikuko dropped the letter and promptly fainted with tears streaming down her cheeks freely.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raye paced in the hospital waiting room, "You are SUCH an baka Lita! Why did you punch Darien so hard?"   
  
"Geez Raye, it's not like I meant to punch him so hard! Stop being such a bit-" Raye cut off her.  
  
"If you haven't noticed there are little KIDS here!" Raye glared at Lita with fire dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Lita muttered and turned away.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, your friends of Mr. Chiba right?" A lady walked up to the fuming Raye.  
  
"Yes, we are how is he. Is he ok?" Lita took over, knowing Raye would scream at somebody eventually.  
  
"Well when he got hit in the face, he fell down so hard he got a concussion. But he's recovering fine now, my name is Doctor Amber Johnson by the way." Doctor Johnson smiled, her blue-green eyes twinkling.   
  
"Thank you Doctor Johnson, can we please see Darien now?" Raye asked hopefully, having finally controlled her anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over for tonight, perhaps you can stop by tomorrow and visit him then?" Doctor Johnson smiled, and stopped the twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, sure, tell Darien were sorry ok? Good-bye, we'll see you tomorrow." Lita dragged the angry Raye out of the hospital and Amber could no longer hide the twinkle in her eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena, Mina, Amy and Rini stepped out of the plane and into the airport and looked out the window in awe, even though it was daytime and no lights were on; Las Vegas was still truly a sight to see.  
  
"Wooow, look at this place! I wonder what it looks like at night!" Mina stared at the large hotels and casinos in awe.  
  
"Well, if I had my laptop, I could check and find out everything about this place, but we left in such a hurry..." Amy trailed off; she missed her laptop a lot.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I'll buy everybody something new, since I have one million dollars in American money, I can buy the best laptop in Las Vegas Amy! And I can buy Rini and Mina some new clothes!" Serena said happily and hugged Rini.  
  
"Can we gamble too?" Mina looked at one casino in particular.  
  
"Mina! Were only 15! I highly doubt they'll believe WERE 21 years old!" Amy scolded Mina.  
  
"That's why I have a plan!" Mina smiled mischievously.  
  
"Oh-uh..Mina what are you planning?" Serena asked cautiously.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" Mina replied in a singsong voice.  
  
Amy sighed and shook her head, "I think we should find a hotel to stay in for now and buy clothes and the things we need. And then after I enroll us all into a school, we can find a place to live." Amy said, immediately taking control of the situation.  
  
"I'm tired mama." Rini snuggled into Serena's arms.  
  
"Which reminds me, why does Rini keep calling you mama?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, she's my future daughter, I don't know who the father is, but I'm suspecting its Darien." Serena rubbed Rini's back as she fell asleep.  
  
"Well then that must mean you and Darien will get back together." Amy said happily.  
  
"Maybe. Well come on, we best better go find a hotel to stay in, would you guys help me with my suitcases?" Serena asked.  
  
"Of course, I'll take one and Mina you can take the other." Amy replied and went over to luggage carousal and Mina followed her.  
  
I'm so glad I decided to take Amy and Mina with me, my very best friends. Serena thought happily.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where will the group stay? What's up with this mysterious Amber lady? And how's Darien doing? Find out in the next chapter! ^_~ R&R please! 


	5. Taking Las Vegas By Storm!

Eternal Pain  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5: Taking Las Vegas By Storm  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hi all! Here I am with the 5th chapter! 3 chapters yesterday one the other day and one today! ^_^ To answer makoto-18's question: I know the chapters seem a bit...rushed, but like I said in chap 4, this story is just sooo easy to write! ^_^ It's a lota fun too! ^_^ Enjoy this chapter!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena and the rest stepped out of the taxi and looked at the hotel they were staying at.  
  
"Whoa, cool it has a roller coaster on top!" Mina looked at the top of the hotel and grinned as people screamed.  
  
"Yes, New York New York, a very nice hotel I must say." Amy smiled and took the suitcases from the taxi cab driver and watched as he drove off.  
  
"There's no WAY I'm riding that thing!" Serena gulped as she looked at the roller coaster.  
  
"Aww, come on mama, don't be a chicken, we can all go on together." Rini hugged Serena's legs.  
  
"Alright...but only if you two ride with me?" Serena looked at Amy and Mina.  
  
"Of course we'll ride too! Right Ames?" Mina smiled at Amy and rushed into the hotel, not waiting for an answer.  
  
Serena smiled and followed Mina happily, leaving a sighing Amy, who carried in the bags.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Amber watched Serena, Rini, Amy and Mina with the same twinkle in her eyes.   
  
Things would happen soon, and they might not like it, but at least they could have fun for the time being.  
  
Amber sighed and ran a hand through her long dark red hair.  
  
When the time came she would be there, but what could she do in the meantime?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raye walked straight up to the secretary's desk.  
  
"Can I please speak to Doctor Amber Johnson?" Raye asked.  
  
"Hold on..." The secretary looked through the large book on the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no Amber Johnson works here." The secretary sighed and looked up at Raye, who looked very, very angry, and there was no Lita to hold her back.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T WORK HERE! LOOK AGAIN!" Raye screamed at the poor woman.  
  
"O-okay..." she looked again but it still said the same thing.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but no Amber Johnson works here." The secretary looked at Raye with fear and hid under the desk as Raye exploded.  
  
"YOU STUPID BAKA'S, SHIMATTA, HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO FIND AMBER JOHNSON?" Raye began pounding her fists on the desk, making rather large holes.   
  
"Security, security!" One of the nurses shouted and pointed to Raye and the gaurds rushed over, grabbed Raye, and dragged her out the hospital, kicking and screaming. (AN: Raye not the guards ^_~)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ok miss, which suite would you like?" The man behind the desk asked.  
  
"We would like the Players Room please." Amy smiled at the handsome young man.  
  
"And how long will you be staying at this fine hotel?" The man asked who's nametag read James.  
  
Amy looked to Serena who held up three fingers, "We'll be staying for three days" Amy again smiled at James.  
  
"Ok...here's your key card, and here's two extra's for the other young ladies." The man handed Amy the three key cards.  
  
"The rate per night to stay is 200 dollars, so when you leave you'll have to pay 600 dollars. And your room number is 235 on the third floor" James said.  
  
"Ok sure, thank you very much...James." Amy smiled and began taking the bags the bags to the elevator, when a young man took the bags for them and went to the elevator and pressed the up button.  
  
Amy turned around and smiled at James and he smiled and stared at her, as she and the rest followed the man inside the elevator.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien groaned in pain, not only was his head hurting, his heart was hurting too.  
  
Nobody had came to visit him, the only time he had visitors was when the nurses came to check on him or when a doctor came to see if he was feeling better.  
  
But what about that doctor Amber Johnson, she said two girls were here to visit me yesterday, mabye they were Lita and Raye, I hope so...so I CAN KILL THEM! How dare they loose Rini! She could've just vanished, people don't just vanish into thin air. Darien brooded angrily.  
  
Darien shrugged slightly, well to some people he appeared to vanish when he was Tuxedo Mask, but that was only because he was so fast, but now he didn't have his wonderful, beautiful Meatball Head to save anymore.   
  
Darien sighed, "Life sucks, then ya die." Darien closed his eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, you got yourself kicked outta the hospital hm?" Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't MY fault, that stupid nurse should've minded her own business!" Raye replied angrily.  
  
"I KNEW you should have let me come with you, you never COULD control your anger." Lita sighed.  
  
"Oh who asked you?" Raye said angrily and stomped out of the temple, leaving a sighing Lita.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Wow, this place is great!" Mina said as she stared at the Jacuzzi.  
  
Serena laid the sleeping Rini on one of the queen-sized beds and covered her up.  
  
"Ok so there's two queen-sized beds, so that's one for me and Rini and one for you and Mina, that is, if you don't mind sharing a bed." Serena smiled sleepily, jet lag totally sucked.  
  
"Of course not, as long as Mina doesn't kick me out of the bed." Amy smiled as Mina stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"I wanna ride on the roller coaster, but I'm kinda tired..." Mina pouted sadly, she REALLY wanted to ride the roller coaster, but if she were asleep on the ride, she wouldn't be able to enjoy it.  
  
"We should all take a nap." Amy crawled into the other queen-sized bed, followed by Mina and they both went to sleep fast.  
  
Serena just stared at Rini and her friends happily, so she wasn't with Lita or Raye or Darien, but this was good enough.  
  
"Serena! You are SO irresponsible!" A voice screeched and Serena stood up.  
  
"Luna? Where are you?" Serena asked quietly, so as to not wake up her friends.  
  
"I'm over here, open the balcony door." Luna tapped on the glass lightly.  
  
Serena went over to the door and opened it and a white and black blob rushed in and Serena closed the door back.  
  
"Artemis? What are you doing here?" Serena sat back on the bed.  
  
"I snuck on the plane, I followed Mina from the battle, I knew something was wrong." Artemis began grooming himself.  
  
"Anyway, Serena why did you leave me at the airport?" Luna hissed angrily.  
  
"Well...ya see I was so excited..." Serena blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"That's no excuse if it wasn't for Artemis, I would probably be in Africa right now!" Luna shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Luna." Artemis grinned and nuzzled Luna's neck.  
  
"Artemis..." Luna blushed.  
  
Serena giggled lightly, "Why don't you two go explore Vegas or something or maybe go downstairs and steal some food, I'm gonna go take a nap." Serena winked at the cats, who nodded and slipped out the room.  
  
"This'll be fun!" Serena smiled and lay down and went to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Luna and Artemis walked downstairs and looked at the restaurant signs.  
  
"Artemis...I really doubt that they'll let cats into their restaurants." Luna sighed.  
  
"Who said anything about being cats?" Artemis asked mischievously.  
  
"What are you thinking Artemis?" Luna looked at the grinning white cat suspiciously.  
  
"We'll turn into humans!" Artemis grinned wider.  
  
"Uhh...Artemis, since when can WE turn into humans? You must've fell on your head while chasing a fly or something." Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't chase flies! And anyways we CAN turn into humans, I tried it the other day. So if I can do it so can you!" Artemis humphed.  
  
"Riiight, if you say so Artemis." Luna sighed. Yeah right, us turn into humans, Artemis must be going crazy or something.   
  
"Come on then I'll show you!" Artemis dashed back the upstairs.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Luna ran after the fast white blur.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." Mina shook the slightly snoring blonde.  
  
"Ugh...eggs and bacon? Where?" Serena sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily.  
  
"There isn't any, I just said that to wake you up!" Mina smiled brightly.  
  
"UGH! Leave me alone then!" Serena flopped back down on the bed and pulled the pillow over her head.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Your waking up, whether you like it or not!" Mina picked up the pillow and flung it across the room.  
  
"MINA! Gimmie back my pillow!" Serena whined pitifully.  
  
"Nope, now get up! Were gonna go take Las Vegas by storm!" Mina replied proudly.  
  
"Ugh, fine! If you put it THAT way, it does sound kinda like fun." Serena sighed and stood up and marched to the bathroom.   
  
"Where are Amy and Rini at?" Serena yelled over the running water of the shower.  
  
"Amy took Rini to get lunch for us all." Mina flipped through a beauty magazine lying on the table.   
  
"Oh, ok!" Serena walked out the bathroom fully clothed.  
  
"Wow that was a fast shower!" Mina exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I know, I wanted to take Las Vegas by storm, as you so proudly put it." Serena smiled and sat down next to Mina.  
  
"Look at this girls shirt. It's so ugly." Mina exclaimed.  
  
Serena looked at the girl, "Yeah it is ugly." Serena replied and began commenting on other fashion's that the people were wearing and hairstyles.  
  
"Were back! And we brought yummy lunch!" Rini bounded into the room, carrying a bag of lunch.  
  
"Yes, and it looks and smells good too." Amy smiled, carrying the other three bags and sat them on the table and Rini followed suit.  
  
"Oooh, which restaurant did you get the lunches from." Serena squealed and skipped over to the table, followed by a slightly drooling Mina.  
  
"Well for you Serena, I got you Fried Won Ton's and a mocha. For Mina, I got you Curry Chicken and a cappuccino, sprinkled with cocoa. In addition, for Rini, I got her two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a chocolate milkshake.  
  
"YUM!" Serena said happily as Amy handed her, her bag.  
  
"Mmm, that sounds sooo good." Mina inhaled the spicy scent of her curry chicken.  
  
"What did you get for yourself Amy?" Rini asked as she sat at the table.   
  
"Nothing much, just a Ruben sandwich and a cup of lemonade." Amy smiled and sat down to enjoy her own lunch.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Artemis, why are we in somebody else's hotel room?" Luna asked as she looked around.   
  
"Nobody's in this hotel room, I know because I checked. Now I'm going to show you how to turn human." Artemis grinned.  
  
"Right, ok, so show me Artemis." Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
Artemis smiled at Luna, closed his eyes and a bright white light filled the room, blinding Luna, the white light disappeared and a white-haired, tall man stood in Artemis' place.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You turned human!" Luna stared at the human Artemis open-mouthed.  
  
"I told you we could Luna, now just close your eyes and concentrate on being human. That's all you have to do." Artemis replied.  
  
"O-okay." Luna closed her eyes, a purple-black light filled the room, and a short, purple-black haired woman stood in Luna's place.  
  
"See. I knew you could do it." Artemis smiled, as Luna looked herself over.   
  
"I-I can't believe it! I'm human!" Luna twirled around and let out a yelp as she tripped and fell into Artemis' arms.  
  
"I guess I'm turning into Serena." Luna gulped slightly, her and Artemis were awfully close to each other.  
  
"Let's hope not." Artemis smiled slightly, and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Luna tighter.  
  
"Thanks for catching me..." Luna licked her lips nervously.  
  
"Your welcome..." Artemis breathed, as their lips came closer to one another's.  
  
"Ummm...I guess we should...go get something to eat." Luna pulled out of Artemis' grasp, sad and disappointed. She really wanted to stay in his arms for much longer.  
  
"Yeah I guess so..." Artemis let his arms fall to his side and sighed, saddened at the lost of the purple-haired beauty in his arms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Do we HAVE to go on the roller coaster?" Serena whined.  
  
"Yes we do! You'll like it, you'll see!" Mina dragged along the whining Serena.  
  
Serena gulped as she stared up at the twisting, turning roller coaster.  
  
Serena shakily sat down in her seat, as Mina, Amy, and Rini sat down next to her, and the man put down the safety bar. Serena put on the seatbelt, closed her eyes and griped the safety bar tightly.   
  
"You should open your eyes Serena, that will help you get over your fear more easily then when you keep your eyes shut." Amy said reasonably.   
  
Serena opened her eyes slightly, "I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this." Serena muttered repeatedly.  
  
"Don't be so scared mama, you'll like it, and roller coasters are fun!" Rini exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah, to you." Serena yelped as the ride started.  
  
"It'll be ok Serena!" Mina patted Serena's knee, which was the only thing she could reach thanks to the safety bar.  
  
"Guys, I don't wanna do THIIIIIS!!!" Serena screamed as the coaster went down the hill and over the first turn, as the rest of the girls screamed happily.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The girls helped a dizzy Serena off the roller coaster.  
  
"Uggh, I can't believe you guys made me do that, I'm gonna be sick!" Serena turned to the closest garbage can and threw up her recent lunch.  
  
Amy patted her back, as Serena sniffled slightly. She HATED throwing up.  
  
"Well, now that your done, let's ride again!" Mina giggled happily.  
  
"WHAT? No WAY! I'm not going on that thing again!" Serena howled.   
  
"Alright, alright, we won't go on it again." Mina sighed.  
  
"Well, what can we do now? I'm bored!" Rini whined.  
  
"Heheh, well, now we can put my plan into action!" Mina grinned and led the girls back into their hotel room.  
  
"What are we doing back in our room Mina?" Serena tilted her head and looked at Mina curiously  
  
"Weeell...I dunno if I want you guys in on this." Mina looked away from them.  
  
"WHAT! I am GOING to be included, whether you like it or not!" Serena growled.  
  
"Ok!" Mina grinned and pulled out Serena's Disguise Pen.  
  
"Hey! How did you get that? I gave it to Raye." Serena looked shocked.  
  
"Well, she wasn't paying any attention and dropped it, and when I woke up I saw and took it before I said anything." Mina said proudly.  
  
"Well, what are you planning Mina?" Amy asked.  
  
"We can turn into twenty-one year-olds and go to some casinos!" Mina cheered happily.  
  
"Mina, have you gone bonkers?" Amy asked angrily.  
  
"No! This is a good idea guys I'm telling you! Amy, since YOU don't wanna do it, you can stay with Rini." Mina smirked.  
  
"Oh fine! But don't be mad at me if you get caught by Luna and Artemis." Amy sighed.  
  
"Yeah right, those hairballs aren't even here!" Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
Serena sighed, thought for a moment and took the pen from Mina.  
  
"Hey don't you wanna do th-" Serena cut Mina off, and took her hand, "DISGUISE PEN! TURN US INTO BEAUTIFUL TWENTY-ONE YEAR OLDS!" Serena shouted and the room filled with a pink light and two beautiful older women stood in the young girl's places.  
  
"Whee! It worked!" Mina squealed, her voice sounding just slightly deeper.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this, but...I DO look hot!" Serena smiled and stared at herself in the mirror, she still had her long blonde hair in the same style, her blue eyes seemed slightly darker and wiser, and she had grown 4 inches.   
  
"Be careful guys, and don't get caught." Amy sighed.  
  
"We won't get caught, don't be such a worry-wart Amy!" Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll be back later Rini ok? Be a good girl for Amy and when we come back, I'll take you clothes shopping!" Serena hugged the pink-haired girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Bye mama, love you!" Rini hugged her future mother tighter.  
  
"I love you too sweetie, bye Amy!" Serena waved and she and Mina bounced out the door.  
  
"They better be careful." Amy sighed and took out some books for Rini to read.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ok Raye, now you need to control your anger ok?" Lita told Raye as they walked into the hospital waiting room, trying for the third time to see Darien.  
  
"Of course I will, I wanna see if Darien is ok!" Raye said slightly angry and a whole lot worried.  
  
"So you said Dr. Johnson doesn't work here?" Lita asked Raye, going over it again.  
  
"Yeah, that's what the secretary said anyways." Raye shrugged slightly and still looked just a tiny bit angry at the event.  
  
"Well, let's go see Darien now." Lita said and walked up to the secretary's desk.  
  
"Can we please see Darien Chiba? Were friends of his." Lita swallowed slightly and hoped that she would let them see him.  
  
"Yes ok, he's in room 234, third room on the left." The secretary gulped as she stared at Raye.  
  
"Thank you miss." Raye smiled at the secretary and followed Lita to go see Darien.  
  
Lita and Raye walked into Darien's hospital room and saw him sleeping.  
  
"Wake up!" Lita shook Darien hard.  
  
"What?!" Darien awoke angrily.  
  
"We came to see you. How are you?" Raye asked concerned. Even though she had tried so hard to forget about it, for Serena, she couldn't hide it anymore she still loved Darien.  
  
"I feel better than I did yesterday, thanks for asking. Now how the bloody hell did you loose Rini?" Darien asked angrily.   
  
"It's not like we lost her on purpose! Geez we just got to the docks and saw her as she vanished." Lita sighed.  
  
"But how did she just VANISH? People don't vanish! I don't understand it!" Darien rubbed his temples, as he was getting a headache again.   
  
"Were going to figure this out, you'll see, don't worry Darien." Raye took his hand into hers, and Darien didn't protest.  
  
Lita eyeballed them a bit angrily. How could they do this to Serena? She loves Darien! Oh wait...I hurt her too...I'm so sorry Serena. Lita thought sadly.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ikuko sat on Serena's bed, her eyes haunted. "Serena..." Ikuko hadn't ate very much and she was stick thin, she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, all in all, she felt awful. Where was her baby girl?  
  
"Serena..." Ikuko repeated again sadly.  
  
"Ikuko honey, you need to come eat. Your so skinny, please come join Sammy and I at the dinner table." Kenji sat down next to his wife and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Is Serena going to be there?" Ikuko stared at Kenji with vacant eyes.  
  
"Oh Ikuko..." Kenji hugged his wife tighter. Please come back to me honey, please, I need you. If you leave me too...I don't know if I can live.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heheh!! This is the end of chapter 5. Sorry I took soooo long! What's wrong with Ikuko, is she going to turn crazy? Are Raye and Darien going to get back together? What casino are Mina and Serena gonna go to? ^_^ And what about Luna and Artemis? Find out (hopefully) in the next chapter! R&R please! ^_~ 


	6. A Love Lost and a Love Gained Maybe

Eternal Pain  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 6: A Love Lost and a Love Gained...Maybe  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heheh, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I kept writing it and then I left it open and my dumb older brother kept closing it out and never saving it! -_- I guess in a way it's my fault too, lol, so sorry for keeping you guys waiting, plus I was at my daddy's for the new year's. ^_~ Oh yeah..The title has something to do with Darien and maybe somebody else? *hint hint* ^_~ Oh and before I forget, Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late New Years! And happy soon to be birthday to me! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena stared up at the large gaurd, wondering if Mina would be able to get them into the casino, but did she REALLY want to get inside? Her fun sometimes-reckless side did, but her sensible side didn't.   
  
Who should she choose? Her fun side or her sensible side? Fun, sensible? Fun of course! Serena grinned and chuckled inwardly as Mina flirted with the guard. Mina is such a giant flirt, but even though we look older, we still seem younger, I guess our minds need to catch up with our bodies or something? Serena shrugged slightly.  
  
"Go right in ladies." the guard bowed slightly and winked at Mina, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Wow, this casino is so...BIG." Serena looked around in awe, there were so many people and so many things to do.  
  
"I wanna play the slots!" Mina said cheerfully as she eyed the slot machines.  
  
"Well, I'M gonna go try my hand at Blackjack!" Serena grinned brightly at Mina.  
  
"Ok then, so we'll meet here in about...an hour and a half?" Mina asked.  
  
"Ok sure! See ya Mina!" Serena waved at Mina and practically skipped to the Blackjack table.  
  
"Uhh...bye Serena." Mina shrugged and walked over to a un-occupied machine and began playing.  
  
Serena sat at a chair waiting for her turn at the Blackjack table and began thinking, I wonder what Raye, Lita and Darien are doing right now? Oh Kami-sama, I miss them so much! No, NO! I can't think about them, they betrayed me and hurt me in the worst possible way and I WON'T forgive them! Serena thought venomously, completely lost in her thoughts and not noticing it was finally her turn.  
  
"Miss, miss, it's your turn now." the young beautiful blackjack dealer gently shook Serena.  
  
"Huh? Oh it's my turn, ok." Serena smiled weakly, moved to the chair in front of the table, and waited for the woman to deal her hand.  
  
"You DO know your going to loose right?" the woman grinned playfully.  
  
"Humph, we'll just see about THAT." Serena grinned back and looked at her hand.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I can never win!" Mina yelled angrily and kicked the machine as she lost for what seemed like the 100th time. "OW!" Mina clutched her foot in pain, "Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best of ideas." Mina hobbled over to a chair and plopped down into it.  
  
"Owww, my aching foot...." Mina whimpered slightly and sighed. Here she was supposedly a 21 one year old and she was acting like she was 5.  
  
"May I sit down?" a voice asked quietly.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I mean it's not like I'm sitting there or anything like that." Mina's jaw almost dropped as she turned and saw the man who asked her, he had sandy blonde hair and dark emerald eyes.  
  
He looks like Andrew! Only sooo much cuter! Mina thought, almost squealing.  
  
"Thank you, might I ask you what your name is?" the man sat down next to Mina.  
  
"My name's Mina, what yours?" Mina found herself really into this guy.  
  
"My name's Michael and I'm 19, I'll be 20 in December and I can't wait either." Mike grinned.  
  
"I'm 21." was Mina's quick reply, she figured she shouldn't give out much information, even if all the information she giving out as all lies.  
  
"I like older women, their much more beautiful and smart." Mike smiled.  
  
"Oh well, I'm not that smart, I'm really quite ditzy." Mina bowed her head.  
  
"You? Nah, you don't look like the dumb ditzy type to me." Mike gently placed his hand on Mina's causing her to blush a crimson red.  
  
How can this guy make me blush so hard?! I mean _I_ make people blush, NOT the other way around! I don't like this! Do I? Mina gulped slightly and blushed some more.  
  
"Thanks, that's really sweet of you." Mina began feeling more relaxed with Mike.  
  
"Miiiinaaaa!" Serena shouted merrily, she had just won 20,000 thousand dollars playing Blackjack, she didn't even know she was that good at it!  
  
"Oh maaan, that's my sister calling me, were gonna go shopping, here let me write down the information of the hotel were staying at and stuff." Mina grabbed a pen out of her purse and a napkin lying on a near-by table, quickly scribbled down the info, and handed it to Mike.  
  
"See you later Mike." Mina, having a sudden bought of courage, leaned forward and kissed Mike...on the cheek. (AN: Heh, bet cha thought it would be on the lips didn't ya? Aww, come on ya know ya did ^_~)  
  
"Uhh, heheh, see ya later Mina." Mike blushed slightly, causing Mina to grin broadly.  
  
"Hee, buh bye Mike! Call me at the hotel!" Mina grinned wider, having accomplished her missin to make him blush, grabbed her purse and lightly jogged over to where Serena waited, rather impatiently at that.  
  
"Geez Rena, don'tcha have any patience." Mina rolled her eyes as she had seen Serena tapping her foot and looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"No, cuz I wanna go shopping." Serena stuck her tongue out at Mina, "And anyways who was that guy you were talking to? He was kinda cute." Serena grinned at Mina's scowl.  
  
"His name's Michael, I call him Mike, he's almost 20 and he's such a hunk!" Mina sighed dreamily, thinking about his emerald green eyes that made her melt inside.  
  
"Mina...Did you tell him you were 21 or 15?" Serena looked at Mina.  
  
"21 of course! He would have NEVER given me a second look if I told him I was REALLY a 15 year old that looked like a 21 year old, who snuck into a casino!" Mina sighed.  
  
"Minaaa, ya gotta tell him the truth! If he REALLY cares about you then he won't care that your 15, I mean you guys just can't have sex till your 18, but wait that's up to you, never mind then." Serena grinned.  
  
"Rena! I don't wanna talk about SEX inside of a casino!" Mina hissed angrily to the innocently grinning Serena. "Now, let's go pick up Amy and Rini and let's go shopping, we can talk about the Mike problem later, ok?" Mina asked hopefully, really wanting to do something else then worry about her handsome emerald eyed Mike.  
  
"Ok Mina, but we WILL talk about it, now let's go SHOPPING!" Serena grabbed Mina and dragged her out the casino happily.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien began whimpering slightly while he slept, he was having a terrible, terrible nightmare. (AN: Or maybe it was a day mare, since it was the middle of the day? 0_0)   
  
~*~Darien's Nightmare~*~  
"I hate you Darien! You ruined my whole fucking LIFE!" an angry Serena screamed at the confused and hurt looking Darien as she clenched her fists, her light blue eyes black with anger.  
  
"I loved you sooo much Darien, why did you break up with me?" a heart-broken Serena sobbed as she sat on the floor with her head bowed.  
  
"Oh Darieeeen, come back to me, you know you want to, after all how can you resist me?" a very sexy and seductive Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's waist.  
  
"Oh Darien, I'm so glad you broke up with me! I've found a wonderful new guy! And he treats me waaay better than YOU ever treated me!" an extra happy Serena had her arms wrapped around a guy's arm, whose face was shrouded in darkness.  
  
"I-I don't k-know what t-to say..." Darien stuttered helplessly, what the hell was going on here? All these different Serena's, saying so many different things.  
  
"Why Darien, why is it so hard for you to figure out what to say? Can your teeny tiny brain not function correctly?!" the angry Serena screamed at him.  
  
"I..." Darien still couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
"You meant the whole-wide world to me Darien, I loved yoooou!" the sad Serena wailed as she grabbed onto one of Darien's legs.  
  
"Oh Darien, you know you love me, all you have to do is say I love you and you can have me back. All of me." the sexy Serena pulled off Darien's green blazer and let it fall to the floor by the sad Serena, who picked it up and hugged it tightly, sobbing all over it.  
  
"He's the best guy in the world Darien! He's cute and funny and sweet and oh so gentle in bed!" the happy Serena reached up and kissed the man and it looked like she was kissing shadows as the man wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Y-you slept w-with h-him?" Darien's eyes bugged out and he looked even more heart-broken.  
  
"Of course she did you baka! You thought she would be hung up over you forever?! Get over yourself!" the angry Serena slapped Darien, grabbed the sobbing Serena's hand and walked away.  
  
"I love you Darieeeen!" the sobbing Serena screamed, as her voice faded away.  
  
"Oh Darien, you could have had it all, my beautiful body, and me but it's your lost, love ya babe!" the sexy Serena reached up and passionately kissed Darien and then faded away.  
  
"Buh-bye Darien! And again thanks sooo much for breaking up with me, it was the best thing you could've done!" the happy Serena waved good-bye, as she too faded away, along with her mystery man.  
  
"No, Serena? SERENA! NO SERNEA! COME BACK PLEASE! PLEASE!" Darien fell to his knees sobbing and began pounding the floor endlessly.  
~*~End Of Darien's Nightmare~*~  
  
"Nooo! SERENA! SERENA COME BACK TO ME!" Darien screamed with such might the whole room seemed to shake, as he twisted around and pounded the bed and he fell off the floor, tangled in his sheets still not waking up.  
  
Nurses and a doctor rushed in and the nurses held Darien as still as they could as the doctor injected him with a sedative and he helped the nurses get Darien back on the bed and his blankets re-situated.  
  
"There, he should sleep peacefully for a few hours at least, when he wakes up he'll probably see things a bit strange and be very groggy, ok nurses?" the doctor asked the nurses who all nodded and they walked out of Darien's hospital room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ok, so which stores are we going to?" Serena asked, having transformed back into her 15 year old body, as had Mina.  
  
"I don't know Serena, we should find a nice big mall that has a computer store and a book store, also today would be a good time to start shopping for supply's for our new house." Amy said reasonably.  
  
"Ok Amy, but how are we gonna do that?" Mina asked as she tilted her head.  
  
"Well, a while ago I searched for malls in Las Vegas and I found one called Boulevard Mall, it's really really giant. It has loads of stores, you guys'll love it!" Amy grinned happily.  
  
"Does it have toy stores Aunt Amy?" Rini had started calling Amy and Mina Aunt, after all that was what she called them in the future, and in the present, they had no problem with it.  
  
"Yes it does Rini, 5 I think." Amy patted Rini on her mop of cotton candy pink hair.  
  
"Yay!" Rini squealed happily as Serena picked her up.  
  
"Well come on girl's let's go!" Amy hailed a taxi and jumped in as the others followed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien awoke very groggily two hours later, his vision was blurred and everything looked VERY different.  
  
"Your awake now, I'm glad." a voice called, but Darien's vision was so messed up he thought it was Serena.  
  
"Serena....You came back." Darien reached out and pulled at 'Serena' bringing her down on top of him.  
  
"Darien..I'm not Ser-" 'Serena' was cut off by Darien's lips on her own.  
  
"Shh, your here now my Meatball Head, let's enjoy it." Darien kissed 'Serena's' neck, making her moan.  
  
"W-we can't do this Darien.." 'Serena' was having a VERY hard time controlling her emotions.  
  
"Yes we can, let's make love, right here, right now, were together now and that's what matters." Darien kissed 'Serena' again and she could no longer fight her passion.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(AN: Now you didn't really think it was Serena did you? Course not. Who was it? Well I'm sure most people'll figure it out, heh ^_^)  
  
"Wow! This is so much fuuun!" Rini squealed as she finished making her pink curly furred teddy bear and she dressed it up in a ballerina costume, and placed it in it's box and watched as her mama paid for it and they walked out of the store. Rini had of course convinced them to go to the Stuffy Bear Factory first, she had enjoyed making her very own beautiful bear, which she had named Cotton Candy, A.K.A Candy, and Rini loved her to death.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun Small Lady." Serena smiled at Rini who was grasping Mina's hand happily.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to Radio Shack, I heard they have some great lap-top's there. So we'll meet up at the food court in two hours ok?" Amy asked and the others nodded their agreement. "Ok then, see you soon!" Amy happily walked away to Radio Shack.  
  
"Ok so, I guess we should do a little house shopping first. Then clothes?" Serena asked.  
  
"No way! I wanna do CLOTHES first." Mina scowled.  
  
"Alright, alright, have it your way, booger-brain." Serena stuck her tongue out at Mina.  
  
"Anyways, let's go to The Leather Zone first!" Mina happily skipped into the store, awed by all the all leather and immediately began shopping, as Serena grinned and Rini sighed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Gosh, we spent 13,000 dollars." Serena gaped as she sat at a table at the food court.  
  
"BUT it was well worth it!" Mina hungrily ate her food.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right!" Serena grinned and began eating her food.  
  
"Hey guys, I got my brand new lap-top, the best I could find!" Amy smiled and adjusted her shopping bag and her tray of food and sat down next to Mina.  
  
"And were not even done yet! I still have a surprise for everybody!" Mina smiled with her mouth full of food.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Mina, it's gross and rude." Amy scolded gently.  
  
Mina swallowed the mouth-full of food and then stuck her tongue out at Amy.  
  
"So what's this big surprise Mina?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"Nu-uh, I'm not telling!" Mina replied in a singsong voice.  
  
"Fine, as long as it's not something silly like your last plan." Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Hey! It was a good plan!" Mina sniffed.  
  
"Yeah for both of us, mostly you though Mina." Serena said slyly.  
  
"What do you mean Serena?" Amy asked.  
  
"Weeeell, Mina met an 19 year old guy there and didn't tell him she was really 15!" Serena gushed.  
  
"RENA! Why did you tell her?! Now she's gonna go ballistic on me!" Mina whined.  
  
"Your darn straight I am! Mina, how can you be SO irresponsible? I KNEW that plan of yours would be a bad idea, but you didn't listen to me!" Amy huffed angrily.  
  
"Meeting Mike wasn't a bad idea! I like him! And anyways Amy, stop acting like my mother! She was always sticking her nose where it didn't belong, that was one of the reasons why I hated her so much!" Mina stabbed her food angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Mina...I didn't know, I'm just worried about you that's all. I guess I should stop acting like your mother and just act like your friend." Amy said and stared at her food sadly.  
  
"It's ok Amy, but yeah I would like a concerned friend and not a second mother." Mina took Amy's hand in her own, "So stop worrying about me, yanno I can take care of myself, after all I'm Sailor Venus!" Mina smiled brightly.  
  
"Miiina! Not everybody in the whole mall needs to know that." Amy said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Oops, heheh, your right sorry bout that Ames!" Mina sweat-dropped.  
  
"Okaaay, so now that's over and we've all eaten, can we have our surprise now Mina?" Rini whined, she wanted the surprise and she wanted it now.  
  
"Oh yeah sure!" Mina giggled and rose out of her seat and grabbed her shopping bags, "So come on slow-pokes, if ya want that surprise so badly!" Mina smiled and began walking off.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" Serena howled and they all grabbed their bags and ran after Mina.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Amber smiled happily as she stared at her young friends who knew nothing about her, that would all change soon, the final battle was coming, but Amber planned on letting them know about her before then, she just had to figure out a way to do it.  
  
"You shouldn't tamper with the timeline you know."  
  
"Setsuna, nothing is set in stone, you of all people should know that." Amber rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but revealing your self to the scouts now could be a huge mistake." the beautiful green-haired time guardian replied.  
  
"Whatever Setsuna, stop trying to control everybody's life, not even you can control time." Amber huffed.  
  
"I'm NOT trying to control your life or anybody else's, I just want to stop you from making a mistake that could affect my princess." Setsuna leaned on her garnet rod.  
  
"You think I would hurt your princess on purpose? I wouldn't! In the past she was my friend, I just want that again!" Amber cried angrily.  
  
"Nobody's saying you can't have that again, you just have to wait! Trust me, if you reveal yourself now and get my princess hurt, you WILL be sorry!" Setsuna glared at Amber, her maroon eyes glowing, she then turned and walked away into the fog.  
  
"You get on my last nerves! But I'll listen to you...for now." Amber glared after Setsuna, then turned back to the glowing orb to watch the girls.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, so that's the end of chapter 6, yaaay! It was a looong one too, don't worry I'm already workin on the 7th chapter! Oh before I forget, I don't own Las Vegas, Boulevard Mall, or any of the mentioned stores, though I wish I did, lol. The next chapter'll probably be shorter, but just as good hopefully, oh and this is kinda AU, the S season didn't happen and I skipped to about the end of the R series, so the Tokyo scouts are fighting Emerald, and yes the Outer scouts'll show soon. Will Amber show herself to the scouts? Who did Darien sleep with? Will Mina tell Mike the truth? What's Mina's big surprise? And what happened to Luna and Artemis? Find out in chapter 7! Heh, ja ne minna-san! ^_~ 


	7. Finding out the Truth

Eternal Pain  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 7: Finding Out the Truth  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By: Bunny-chan  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heehee, I'm lad so many people like my ficcy! And all those reviews...they really mean a lot to me, thanks minna-san! ^_^ And I'm sooo sorry I made Raye & Darien sleep together, but I had ta do it. ^_^ Also I know sleeping in a hospital bed is kinda gross, but oh well, lol, let's just say before anything else happened Raye locked the door okies? Anyways, on with the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mina, Amy, Serena and Rini walked out of the salon, they had REALLY enjoyed Mina's surprise, which was a make-over, everyone got one, even little Rini. (AN: Beh, I wanna a make-over! -_-)  
  
Serena's hair had been cut it was now waist-length and seemed more silver than blonde, it was in a high-ponytail and was crimped.  
  
She had pink lip-gloss on and silver eye shadow with golden sparkles in it. She also wore just a tiny hint of pink blush that made her cheeks seem extra rosy.  
  
She wore a pair of loose fitting silver glitter jeans with crescent moons on them, a silver tank top with the word MOON PRINCESS written on it in fancy cursive, she also wore a silver, glitter jean jacket that matched her jeans.  
  
Her nails were silver with glitter and little crescent moons on them, she also had a pedicure that matched, though you couldn't see it because she had silver sneakers on.  
  
And the finishing touches to her makeover was a crescent moon necklace with stars and beads attached to it and matching earrings.  
  
Amy's hair looked just slightly longer, because she had it pressed, it now hung just slightly past her neck.  
  
She wore light blue eye shadow and clear lip-gloss with blue glitter; the blue eye shadow didn't look tacky on her as it would most other people, she also wore some pink blush like Serena.  
  
She wore a pair of tight dark blue glitter jeans that had transparent water-drops on them that Mina had CONVINCED her to buy.  
  
She also wore a shirt sleeved baby-blue t-shirt that had WATER GODDESS written on it in cursive on it.  
  
She wore a matching jean jacket that also had transparent water-drops.  
  
Her nails wore dark blue and light blue swirled together that looked like a pool of water that had rhinestone water-drops on them, she too had a matching pedicure but she also wore a pair of dark blue sneakers.  
  
And the finishing touches to her makeover was a crystal water-drop necklace, with blue beads and the mercury sign and matching earrings.  
  
Mina's hair hadn't been cut, but had been waved up and she finally got rid of that horrid, horrid red bow, thanks to Serena's constant pestering about it.  
  
Mina wore orange lip-gloss and clear eye shadow with a tint of orange in it, she too wore pink blush.   
  
Mina wore a light orange skirt that stopped just above her knees. She also wore a spaghetti-strap light orange shirt that was also cut off at her stomach and had the words LOVE GODDESS written on it in cursive.  
  
Her nails wore orange and yellow swirled together to make it seem like one color with dark orange hearts all over them, she also had a matching pedicure which you could see, as she was wearing orange three-inch-heeled sandals.  
  
The finishing touches to her makeover was a necklace that had orange glitter hearts, Venus signs and orange beads and matching earrings.  
  
Rini was the cutest of them all. (AN: Yanno, in a little girl way ^_^)  
  
She wore a pink flowered sundress, with a matching straw-hat and a cute little purse.  
  
She had also convinced her future mother to let her get her nails done, and her nails were dark pink and light pink and regular pink all on the same nail, but in different sections, they also had golden crescent moons on them.  
  
She also wore cute pink shiny mary-janes and a pink crescent moon necklace with matching earrings and a pink beaded bracelet. (AN: I don't know if Rini has pierced ears or not, let's just pretend she does kay? ^_^)  
  
They looked very beautiful and they all felt wonderful.  
  
"That was REALLY fun Mina, it really cheered me up, thanks!" Serena hugged her twin friend. (AN: They STILL kinda look like twins :P)  
  
"No prob Rena! It was fun for me too and we all needed it!" Mina smiled happily.  
  
"Yes, I think it did all of us a world of good." Amy smiled at Mina and then at Rini who was clutching her hand and skipping next to her.  
  
"It was LOADS of fun! It was extra, EXTRA fun when I got to get my nails done!" Rini giggled happily and skipped some more and Serena glared at Mina, who sweat-dropped and shrugged. Rini was on a VERY big sugar-high, thanks to Mina giving her so much candy after lunch.  
  
"We should really get back to the hotel guys, I'm going to enroll us in school tomorrow morning." Amy smiled as Mina and Serena groaned.  
  
"Oh who wants to go back to dumb old school?" Mina grumbled angrily.  
  
"Yeah, school's boring and NO fun." Serena scowled at the still smiling Amy.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but Mina, you won't get to become an actress without an education, and Serena, people won't respect you when you become queen if your stupid." Amy reasoned.  
  
"I guess..." Serena muttered.  
  
"I DO wanna be an actress...But that doesn't mean I have to like school at ALL!" Mina pointed out.  
  
"True, now let's go back to the hotel and put all our stuff away." Amy grinned and shook her head lightly.  
  
"What's the point when were leaving the day after tomorrow?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that.." Amy shrugged slightly.  
  
"YAAAAY! I thought of something Amy didn't!" Mina danced around happily and grabbed Rini's hand and they both skipped out the door as Amy and Serena sweat-dropped and then rushed to catch up to the skipping duo.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ugggh...." Darien groaned, he was very happy that damn sedative wore off, even though he had a giant headache now.  
  
"Serena..." he murmured slightly, remembering the wonderful dream that Serena was back and they had made love, but that was all it was, a dream, she wasn't back and she probably wasn't coming back, not that Darien blamed her after the way he had treated her, but he missed her with all his soul.  
  
Darien felt a warmness against his back, but only thought of it as one of his pillows, since one was missing and he did toss and turn a lot these days. Darien then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a small yawn. Darien froze, could it be Serena? Did his dream REALLY happen?  
  
Darien turned around with a giant, goofy grin on his face, expecting to see the girl of his dreams nestled in his arms but saw...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Naaah, I can't leave ya guys hangin like that, heh. ^_~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raye instead of Serena. "EEEE!!" Darien screamed like a little girl and fell off the bed.  
  
"Darien? What's wrong?" Raye asked and hopped off the bed and took a few steps toward Darien, who backed up against the wall, cowering in fear.  
  
"W-what are y-you d-doing here?" Darien stuttered.  
  
"Umm, I came and visited you last night, and we..um..made love, but umm, I should be going, I need to go check on grandpa. I'll see you later, hopefully?" Raye walked over to Darien, kissed him on the lips, un-locked the door and walked out, leaving a very confused and still scared Darien.   
  
I can NOT believe I slept with RAYE, uggh, anybody but Raye, why not some candy striper from the hospital? WHY did it have to be Raye? Lita's gonna kill meee! Darien wailed like a baby, he was dead and buried.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ikuko stared at her dinner plate blankly, Serena had been gone for only two days, but it been the most horrible two days she ever had, she missed her baby girl so much, she remembered the day her Serena was born...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"PUSH IKUKO PUSH!" Kenji yelled at his sweaty, tired wife.  
  
"Damn you Kenji! This is ALL your fault!" Ikuko screamed as she pushed, the pain was horrid! She HAD to get this baby out, right NOW!  
  
"Ok Ikuko, stop pushing." the doctor said calmly.  
  
"I can't! I have to push, I have to get this baby outta me!" Ikuko screamed, she knew she had to stop pushing, but at that moment she didn't care, she wanted this baby out.  
  
"Ikuko honey, you have to stop, just for a moment." Kenji said wearily.  
  
"Shut UP! Nobody asked you!" Ikuko yelled at her poor husband again, yelling took her mind off of the pain.  
  
"Ok, ONE last push Ikuko! Make it a big one!" the doctor said to Ikuko  
  
"I HATE YOU KENJI! GET OUT!" Ikuko threw her pillow at Kenji and then pushed with all her strength.  
  
A loud piercing cry rang out through the hospital room.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a healthy 7 pound 6 ounces baby girl." the doctor smiled a few minutes later after cleaning the girl up.  
  
"Can I see her please?" Ikuko breathed, she felt sooo much better now and all she wanted to do was see her baby girl.  
  
"Of course." the doctor brought over the little bundle, hidden in the folds of the large pink blanket with bunnies on it and handed her to her mother.  
  
"She's so beautiful.." Ikuko looked at the small baby, with her patch of golden blonde hair and her sky blue eyes, though at the moment Ikuko couldn't tell what color they were as she had them closed, for she was screaming like a banshee.  
  
"She sure is a cryer isn't she?" Kenji plugged his ears.  
  
"That' ok, she's still my sweet baby." Ikuko placed her large finger in the baby's tiny hand and smiled as she immediately clutched it tightly and ceased wailing.  
  
"Wow, you sure quieted her down, so what should we name her?" Kenji smiled and unplugged his ears.  
  
"We'll name her what we planned to, Serenity Usagi Tsukino." Ikuko smiled at the now sleeping Serena.  
  
"I don't know why, if she turns out to be the crier she is now, our life will NEVER be serene after this moment." Kenji chuckled and Ikuko joined in with him, it was true she WAS a crier, but they both loved her so much.  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
Ikuko smiled weakly as tears poured down her cheeks and splattered onto her food, which she didn't care about right then.  
  
"Mom? Are you ok?" Sammy asked worridly, he didn't want anything to happen to his mother, and as much as he fought it, he didn't want anything to happen to his big sister either.  
  
"I-I'll be fine Sammy, don't worry about me." Ikuko smiled weakly at Sammy, stood up and walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Just great, first dumb Serena has to run away, now mom spaces off, I wish dad was here." Sammy sighed, his father had went on a two-week business trip, despite his father's begging and pleading to his boss not to have to go, but he would've lost his job if he didn't go, and the family really did need the money, so he went.  
  
"You better get home soon dad, you too Serena, cuz the family needs you and so do I." Sammy sighed and began clearing the table.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Will Mina and Serena WILLINGLY agree to going to school? Can the girls get Rini off her sugar-high? Will Lita pound Darien into the ground? Will Kenji come back in time before Ikuko cracks? Find the answers to some of these questions in the next chapter, yaaay! ^_^ And don't forget to R&R, if ya flame me, that's okay, I can roast yummy marshmallows with the flame, heh. ^_~ Ja ne minna-san! 


	8. Seeking out Romance

Eternal Pain  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 8: Seeking out Romance  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By: Bunny-chan  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
YAY! The 8th chapter! I had already written out the beginning of this chapter once, but I lost it cuz I had to restart the comp. -_- kicks comp angrily So, I think I member most of what I wrote, so I'll just re-write it! No biggie! Now to answer some reviews, I always wanted to do this, plus it makes the chapter look longer, heh. ^_^ Also, I'm planning a new story, it's Neopets related, and it's about the Uber-Faerie's daughters, so if you play Neopets and you like the Faerie's stay tuned! ^_~  
  
Marni: I know, it's very, very public, isn't it? Heh.  
  
Tema Krempley: Boo, that's all you have to say is cute story? Pouts Ah ok, it is pretty cute I guess, thanks! ^_~  
  
Tamorapierce13: Look at me, addressing you so formally, you betta read my story, after all the hard work I put into it! Humph.   
  
Bunnicula03: I'm glad you love my story! I love it myself, heh. If you read the 7th chapter, you'll know who 'Serena' is. ^_^ And don't worry, Rini's gonna stay the same, all cute and fluffy…Uh, yeah. 0_0  
  
Devilgirl666: I don't really know if I'm gonna make it a S&D ficcy, I might and I might not, I might have a poll for who you guys want Rena with, so stay tuned. ^_~  
  
MoonWonderer: I'm glad you think my story is fabulous. Don't worry, I'm gonna continue this ficcy, I love it way too much. ^_^  
  
Talespinner16: It WAS a great day wasn't it? Hee, Rini on a sugar high, yeah, there's gonna be some more sugar-high Rini in this chapter. ^_^  
  
Ceciliaa_e: I'm glad ya think it's a great story, but so far? It's gonna KEEP bein a good story, don'tcha worry bout that, I'll try my best to get the chapters out quick and still make them pretty long, at least longer than three pages. ^_^  
  
Ash2k: How am I supposed to finish the story so fast? I'm not even close to the end! Oh don't worry Sailor Moon's job never ends! And I WILL keep up the good work, thanks!  
  
Ok, so enough with this, on with the ficcy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mina wrung her hands nervously, she was glad she did that now instead of biting her nails like she did when she was younger, but she stopped that fast when she found out a girl with bitten jagged nails wasn't a pretty girl at all. (AN: No offence to girls who bite their nails, I used to do it. ^_^")  
  
She was going to tell Mike the truth, she didn't want too it was the last thing she wanted to do, she'd rather go to school then to have Mike hate her for lying to him.  
  
Amy and Serena had convinced her to tell him the truth, she had protested rather loudly and Amy was glad the walls were just about soundproof.  
  
Damn it, why'd you guys make me have to tell him? I don't want to! I really don't! Mina wailed in her thoughts and sat down on a bench.  
  
Mike had called her two hours ago to confirm where they were meeting at, Mike wanted to go to the mall or something but Mina had convinced him to join her at a deserted park she had found, which was really well-kept and beautiful, and Mina knew it was her new favorite place.  
  
"Hey Mina! Wow this place is really beautiful, I guess these flowers were for nothing then huh?" Mike chuckled slightly and handed Mina the bright orange and yellow roses.  
  
"No! They weren't for nothing! I love them, thank you Mike." Mina stood up and hugged Mike tightly, relishing in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist, it was the first and probably last time she would feel his strong arms around her waist.  
  
"No prob Mina, I like seeing you happy." Mike led Mina to the bench and they sat down.  
  
"Mike…I have something to tell you…" Mina trailed off and looked down at her roses.  
  
"What is it Mina? You must be really nervous about it cuz you keep adverting your eyes from mine." Mike replied, he wanted to be a psychologist when he got out of college, it was his major after all, so he knew about this stuff.   
  
"Yeah it is making me nervous, promise me something?" Mina held her head high again but clamped her eyes shut, as she didn't want to stare into Mike's eyes and burst into tears.  
  
"Sure Mina anything, as long as it makes you happy." Mike smiled warmly at Mina.  
  
Knowing your going to hate me won't make me happy… Mina forced down the sob that was trying to escape from her mouth.  
  
"Promise me you won't hate me after I tell you this, or at least you won't dis-like me." Mina tried so hard not to cry, but she was losing her battle.   
  
"Sure Mina, I promise you." Mike hugged Mina again, this time Mina couldn't fight her tears, and she silently cried on Mike's shoulder.  
  
"Ok, here goes then…" Mina pulled away from Mike and stood up, pulling the Disguise Pen from her pocket. "Disguise Pen! Turn me back to NORMAL!" Mina shouted and a blinding pink light filled the air and when the light died down, Mina was back to normal, in her plain 15-year-old body.  
  
"Ugh, what happened? Mina? Is that you?" Mike rubbed his eyes and then stared at Mina, what had happened? Why did she look younger all of a sudden? Is that what that blinding light did? He was so confused!  
  
"I'm sorry Mike, I'm so, so sorry!" Mina looked into Mike's eyes and saw sadness, hurt, awe and a little anger too, when Mina saw that anger, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her roses off the bench, let out a sob and bolted out of her secret garden before Mike could say anything more.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien sighed, he just got out the hospital and he couldn't decide if he wanted to go to his apartment or go visit Andrew. His apartment was so lonely and he really did miss Andrew, who didn't even KNOW he had been in the hospital, so he decided to go to the Crown Arcade.  
  
Darien walked into the arcade, the familiar bells jingling as he opened the door, sat at his stool, and waited for Andrew to be done with a customer.  
  
"May I help yo…Darien?" Andrew stared in shock, was this really his best friend? Where the bloody hell had he been?!  
  
"Hey Drew." Darien smiled at his best friend weakly when he saw the anger in his eyes.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME IN TWO DAYS! I CALLED YOUR APARTMENT COUNTLESS TIMES AND YOU NEVER ANSWERED!!!" Andrew yelled so loudly, everybody in the arcade stared at him and he turned his eyes towards them, "What are you all staring at? Turn around and stop staring at me!" Andrew glared at everybody and they immediately went back to whet they were doing.   
  
Darien stared at Andrew open-mouthed, Andrew NEVER yelled at anybody like that, Geez, I musta really made him mad. Darien gulped slightly when Andrew turned his cold gaze back to him.  
  
"Are you going to answer my questions or not?" Andrew kept glaring.  
  
"Yes…See, I was in the hospital, I was mad at Lita and Raye because they let Rini vanish and I shook Lita and Raye and Lita punched me and knocked me out and I banged my head on the floor and Serena's gone and me and Raye made love!" Darien burst out, not being able to contain himself.  
  
"Wha…What do you mean Serena's gone? And Rini too? WHAT happened?" Andrew's eyes lost it's cold glare and was replaced with a look of shock.  
  
"She left, she couldn't take it anymore, the Scouts kicked her out, well Lita and Raye did, Mina and Amy went with her. I don't know where Rini is, I don't know if the enemy got her or anything, and I hate it!" Darien slammed his fist on the counter and let his forehead fall to the counter.  
  
"Geez Dar, so you don't have any idea where Serena and the girls are?" Andrew asked and set a cup of steaming black coffee in front of Darien.  
  
"No, I have no idea what-so-ever. It's my fault though really, I shouldn't have broken up with Serena." Darien sighed and stared into the black, steaming depths of his coffee.   
  
"Well, have you ever thought maybe Rini's with Serena and the girls?" Andrew asked, placing his elbows on the counter.  
  
"No, I didn't think of that!" Darien's eyes lit up in excitement, and then died back down again, "But wait, Rini vanished after Serena left…"   
  
"I still say Rini went with Serena, there's really not much more I can tell you, except hope that Serena will contact you and stay clear of Lita and Raye." Andrew sighed and went to help another customer.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for all the help Drew…" Darien muttered finished his coffee, placed the money on the counter, and left the arcade.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mina ran into their hotel room, slammed the door shut and plopped onto her and Amy's bed, sobbing heavily.  
  
Mike, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Mina thought over and over again, WHY did she have to show him? Why couldn't she just keep living the lie? She knew the reason, but she just wanted to ignore it and wallow in her misery.  
  
It didn't help that Mina was all by herself. Where are the others? I guess I best better stop crying. Mina sniffled, sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
Mina looked around a bit and saw a note taped to the back of the door, she hadn't seen it earlier because she had rushed into the room. Mina stood up, walked to the door and grabed the note and began to read it.  
  
Mina: Me, Ames and Rini are gonna go exploring, we think this is the perfect way to get Rini off her sugar-high, which was ALL your fault by the way. Did you talk to Mike? I hope you told him the truth, if so when we come back we'll be there to comfort you, love you sis.  
Love, Rena.  
  
Mina sighed, "Great now what am I supposed to do? Guess I'll watch TV or take a nap or something…Oh I know, I'll go ride the roller coaster again!" Mina said cheerily, placed her roses on the table, grabbed her purse and walked out the hotel room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Luna and Artemis walked out of a store, clad in new outfits. (AN: Hah, I bet ya thought I forgot bout them, didn't ya? Actually, I did. ^_^")  
  
Luna wore a black short-sleeved shirt that had a purple cat on the front, she also wore a pair of loose light blue jeans and a matching jean jacket. A simple pair of white sneakers graced her feet, she still wore her crescent moon necklace and her hair was done up in a loose bun.  
  
Artemis wore a long-sleeved loose sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans, he still wore his crescent moon necklace and his hair was in a loose ponytail. And he wore a pair of white sneakers  
  
"So Luna, what do you want to do now?" Artemis slung his arm around Luna's shoulders and caused her to blush.  
  
"I don't really know Artemis…How about, we go to a club?" Luna's eyes sparkled with glee.  
  
"YOU? A CLUB? I can't believe it!" Artemis grinned at Luna's pout.  
  
"I'm not THAT bad Arty!" Luna grinned smugly at Artemis' scowl.  
  
"MUST you call me Arty?" Artemis sighed already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, I must. Oh! There's a good club, come on Arty!" Luna rushed off ahead of Artemis, who grinned at his little Luna and rushed off after her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"EXPLORING! EXPLORING!" Rini shouted at the top of her lungs and she twirled around and walked at the same time.   
  
Serena winced, "Maybe you should calm down a bit honey!"   
  
"Yes, please do that Rini." Amy sighed.  
  
"NOOO! I DON'T WANNAAA!" Rini kept screaming, spinning, and skipping.  
  
"Kami-sama! Did Mina HAVE to give her all that candy?!" Serena growled.  
  
"You know Mina! Oh! Look Rini an amusement park!" Amy grabbed Rini's shoulders and pointed to the park.  
  
"YAAAY! LET'S GO INNNN!" Rini ran to the ticket booth and glared at Amy and Serena, "Hurry up! I WANNA PLAY!"  
  
Amy and Serena sighed and then walked over to the ticket booth to buy tickets for all of them.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lita glared at Raye as she clutched the edge of the table so hard, her knuckles turned white.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you slept with DARIEN! What were you THINKING?" Lita shouted.  
  
"I was thinking about how much I love him! He's not with Serena anymore so get over it! Besides you hurt her too, so don't keep acting like little Ms. Protector, when your obviously NOT!" Raye sneered back at Lita.  
  
"You get on my nerves!" Lita lunged across the table and punched Raye in the nose, causing it to bleed.  
  
"You BITCH! Your gonna pay for that!" Raye wiped some blood from her nose then lunged at Lita knocking her to the ground.  
  
Lita kicked Raye off her then grabbed her by the hair and threw her through the rice paper doors, rushed outside after her and saw she was gone.   
  
"Where did that stupid whore go?" Lita growled and yelped as she felt fire burn her back, "What the hell?"   
  
"Hell is right, that's where you'll be going when I'm through with you! Fire soul BIRD!" Mars shouted from the roof of the temple and a giant flaming phoenix came towards Lita but she easily dodged it.  
  
"Alright, so it's like that now? Fine then, prepare to pay! JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita transformed in a green light filled with lightning bolts and when the light died down their stood Sailor Jupiter, her hands crackling with electricity.   
  
"Bring it on Thunder-Bitch." Mars smirked, she could take on Jupiter EASILY, she was no match for her!  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" the large thunder dragon flew at Mars, who just smirked and jumped from the temple roof, not caring that the dragon just tore out a large part of the roof out.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted and Mars got hit, as she lay on the ground she boiled with anger and thought about Serena and Darien reuniting again, this made her even more angry, and she summoned the fire within her. "Burning MANDALA!" Mars shouted after she stood up, rings of fire flying out her fingers and towards Jupiter, hitting her full on.  
  
"AURGH!" Jupiter screamed as she skidded along the ground, badly bruising up her arms and legs.  
  
"Had enough Jupi dear?" Mars smirked devilishly and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she was gonna win, it was all just a matter of time.  
  
"Ugh, not by a long shot!" Jupiter summoned up all her remaining strength into a new, powerful attack, "Sparkling wide PRESSURE!" a large ball of lightning flew out of Jupiter's out-stretched palm and hit Mars hard, causing her to fly into the temple wall and she fell to the ground, her transformation reversing.  
  
"Good, I-I did it." Jupiter shakily stood up, walked a few feet and fell to the ground, her transformation also reversing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ikuko smiled as she lay down in their large bed, she missed her husband and her daughter so much it hurt. She remembered a funny thing Serena did when she was little.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Don't go too far Serena!" Ikuko shouted to her five-year-old daughter.  
  
"Don't worry mommy, I won't!" Serena turned around and smiled at her mother, before going back to what she was doing.  
  
Serena toddled along, looking for something to do when she saw a duck on the ground.   
  
"Oooh, ducky!" Serena giggled and carefully walked over to the duck, trying her best not to scare it away.   
  
"Quack, quack!" the duck replied and began waddling away.  
  
"No, wait ducky, I wanna talk to you!" Serena walked after it.  
  
"QUACK!" the duck turned around to still see Serena trying to catch him and he sped up.  
  
"DUCKY!" Serena shouted and chased after the duck, she was determined to get the duck and keep it as her pet. All she had to was catch it, which was harder than it looked.  
  
The duck tried to figure out what his next move would be and saw the lake up ahead, his face brightened up, and he started to fly towards the lake.  
  
"Wait ducky! Wait for me, I just wanna keep you as a pet!" Serena cried and tried desperately to catch the fast, flying black duck.  
  
"QUACK! QUACK!" the duck landed gracefully onto the lake and called for all his duck friends.  
  
"Goody! You finally held still!" Serena jumped for joy, ran to the edge of the lake, and reached out to grab the duck.  
  
"QUACK!" "Quack!" "QUACK!" Ducks from behind Serena flew in fast behind her, yet Serena didn't notice. The black duck smiled as best as a duck called and watched in amusement as the ducks knocked Serena into the lake and pecked gently at her.  
  
"WAAAAH! LEAVE ME ALONE! MOMMY HELP ME!" Serena wailed loudly as she batted at the duck furiously.  
  
Ikuko sighed as she handed Sammy to Kenji, where had that girl gone to? She had specifically told her not to go too far and she did it anyway.  
  
"Serena! Serena where are you!" Ikuko shouted, trying to gain her small daughter's attention.  
  
"MOMMY HELP! DUCKS ARE ATTACKING ME!" Serena sobbed more as she tried to bat the ducks away from her, she was soaked to the bone, scared and cold, all she wanted was that black duck for a pet and this is what she got.  
  
Ikuko gasped and ran over to the luck to see only a mere 7 ducks 'attacking' Serena, all they were doing was pecking around her, sometimes pecking ON her.  
  
"My silly little Serena. The ducks aren't attacking you, you have food in your pockets!" Ikuko reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of breadcrumbs took some out and threw them out, far away from Serena.  
  
Ikuko went over to Serena and picked her up, "My goodness, your soaking wet! Let's get you home and out of these wet clothes!"   
  
"Mommy, all I wanted was the ducky, and all the other duckies attacked me and my cookies are wet! And now I can't eat them!" Serena wailed loudly, she lost her duck AND her cookies!  
  
"How about this, when we get home and get you dried off, I'll give you a cookie, ok?" Ikuko kissed her wet daughter's forehead tenderly.  
  
"Ok mommy, let's go home now so I can have my cookie! Oh, will you and daddy buy me a ducky?" Serena looked up at her mother and smiled innocently.  
  
Ikuko sweat-dropped, "Umm, maybe one day darling." Ikuko chuckled slightly and walked over to Kenji and Sammy.  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
Ikuko smield through her tears, she had always been her sweet, cheerful, innocent, happy-go-luck baby girl.  
  
"Please, please come back to me Rena, I miss you, I need you, my sweet darling." Ikuko sobbed and pulled a pillow over her head, wishing to Kami-sama that her family would be back together again, forever.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kenji rubbed his temples as he closed the door to his hotel room, he had just finished another meeting with big people who could really help out the company he worked at, but he could care less, all he wanted to do was go back home, be with his family and find his daughter.  
  
But he couldn't do that, he knew it, if he did he would lose his job, then his family would go poor, along with loosing Serena.  
  
"How is that with Serena leaving, the whole family falls apart?" Kenji sighed and yanked off his tie and jack and flopped on the bed. He knew Serena would leave eventually, but he didn't think it would be so soon.  
  
"Kami-sama, I miss my baby." Kenji cried the tears he held back so long, crying himself into a dream-less sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of chapter 8! Are Mike and Mina gonna stay together? How many time is Mina gonna ride the roller coaster? Is Darien gonna find out where Serena is? And what about Lita and Raye, are they gonna kill each other? Are Serena and Amy gonna be able to get Rini off her sugar-high? Are Luna and Artemis gonna enjoy themselves at the club and when is Ikuko gonna stop having all these flashbacks? Find out the answers to some of these questions in the next chapter! R&R please! Ja ne minna-san! 


	9. Going to School and Meeting New Friends

Eternal Pain  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 9: Going to School and Meeting New Friends  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By: Bunny-chan  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hey minna-san! Hee, I'm so happy! So many people who like my ficcy! I plan for it to one day have over 200 reviews, YAH! **dances around gleefully** So sorry, but I'm not gonna answer reviews THIS chapter, maybe the next one. ^_~ Also, I'm REALLY messing with the time-line here, you'll understand after you read this chapter. ^_^ And the Outer Scout's will show up soon, maybe the next chapter, along with them comes fighting, on both sides. ^_^ I plan on this being a PRETTY long chapter! Anyways, on with the ficcy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mina walked off the roller coaster extra wobbly; she had just ridden the roller coaster for the eighth time. She had ridden so many times because every time she got off her thoughts went back to Mike, so she kept ridding to forget about him, but now the only thing she thinking about was trying not to get sick.  
  
"Ugh, maybe ridding the roller coaster so much wasn't the best way to get my mind off of Mike." Mina groaned as she clutched her head.  
  
"I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and sleep, yeah, that's what I need a long, nice nap!" Mina groaned again and began stumbling her way towards the hotel and finally made it to the room, where she saw the answering machine light blinking, but she had too much of a headache to care and fell on her bed and fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena yawned as she took a bite of her slice of pizza and almost choked because it went down the wrong windpipe.  
  
"Ok, that was NOT good." Serena coughed a couple more times then gulped down a large amount of water.   
  
She didn't want to be in this dumb amusement park in the first place, and neither did Amy, but Rini had whined and wailed very, very loudly about it and finally, for the sake of their poor ear-drums they gave in to her.  
  
Amy had exclaimed that Rini sounded JUST like her future mother, which really irked Serena. "I do NOT sound like that!" Serena had growled and Amy just laughed.  
  
"Yes you do Serena and you know it." Amy had said, while her eyes twinkled with joy.  
  
"Humph, I do not." Serena scowled.  
  
"If you say so Serena." Amy chuckled and let it go.  
  
Humph, I don't sound loud like Rini. I wanna go back to the hotel, normally I would LOVE this place, but not when I have to go because somebody else wants too. Serena sighed and finished her pizza, and looked around for Amy.  
  
"She SAID she was taking Rini to play some games, but which ones did she mean." Serena sighed, stood up and began looking at the many games, trying to find her friend and her future daughter.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien sighed and walked around, his hands in his pockets. "Serena, where are YOU? I miss you, if you just can come back home, we can make it, I'll say sorry and we can be together again. Just PLEASE come back home." Darien sighed, wishing Serena would come home again, he couldn't feel her through their bond anymore, it was like it had it never existed.   
  
Darien could just imagine it now, his beautiful Meatball Head coming home and forgiving him.  
  
~*~Darien's day-dream~*~  
  
Darien paced nervously, where was she? She said she was coming over in an hour, it had been an hour and a half now.   
  
"Darien? You said you wanted to talk to me?" Serena asked meekly, as she stepped into the living room.  
  
"Meatball Head! I missed you!" Darien ran over to her, picked her up and spun her around gleefully.  
  
"Your not mad at me anymore Darien? You don't hate me?" Serena looked up at Darien with hopeful eyes.  
  
"No Serena, I was never mad at you and I could NEVER hate you! I love you!" Darien hugged the much smaller girl tightly.  
  
"T-then why did you do that to me?" Serena pulled out of Darien's tight embrace, tears plastered on her pale face.  
  
"Serena…I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I love you!" Darien gripped one of Serena's hands in his and got on his knees, his eyes pleading for her forgiveness.  
  
"Really?" Serena looked down at Darien, her eyes still brimming with tears.  
  
"Yes, really. Serena you're my everything, my past, my present and my future, I need you and I love you, the only thing I ask of you is to forgive me, please." Darien needed her to forgive him, without her; there was no reason for him to live.  
  
"Of course I forgive you Darien, I love you too!" Serena cried happily and threw her arms around Darien's neck, who stood up and spun her around once more before setting her down and kissing her passionately.   
  
~*~End of Darien's day-dream~*~  
  
Yup, that's exactly how it would go, he would beg for her forgiveness and she would happily forgive him and they would be together again, forever. Now all Darien needed to do to make that dream a reality was to find her.   
  
"I'll find you Serena, don't worry. Then we'll be together again and I'll NEVER let you go, that's a promise I intend to keep!" Darien's eyes were very determined; nothing was going to keep him from finding her again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Artemis caught up to Luna easily and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to squeal in surprise.  
  
"Hey beautiful, so is this the club you want to go into?" Artemis whispered into Luna's ear, causing her to shiver and nod.  
  
"Ok, good, this club better be good enough for you." Artemis kissed Luna's ear, let her go, and walked up ahead of her.  
  
Damn him, she wasn't supposed to show her true feelings, that she really did care for Artemis, but he seemed to break through all her barriers and get to the core of her soul, but right now all Luna wanted to do was have some fun.  
  
"ID please." The bouncer said gruffly to Artemis, who promptly held up an ID, with a picture of him in a human form and everything!  
  
"You can go in. Next." The bouncer let Artemis pass by him and waited for Luna to show her ID.  
  
Where did he get that ID from? Damn! I don't have an ID, now what am I gonna do? Luna thought angrily but was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a card slip into her hand, she looked down at it and saw it was an ID card and shakily showed it to the bouncer.  
  
"You can go in. Next." The bouncer let a shaky Luna pass by and she slipped into the club to see a waiting Artemis.  
  
"Pretty nice ID cards, aren't they?" Artemis smirked at Luna's shocked expression.  
  
"You're the one who gave me that ID. But how did you get them in the first place?" Luna asked in amazement, there was so much about Artemis she didn't know about, but she was more then willing to find out.  
  
"I have my ways little Luna." Artemis smiled mysteriously.  
  
Luna wasn't satisfied with his answer and she wanted to hear the real way he got those ID's but she decided to drop it for now.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Artemis asked Luna, a smile played on his lips and his eyes twinkled with joy.  
  
"Ok…" Luna took Artemis' out-stretched hand and let him lead her onto the large dance-floor, where many people were dancing to the slow-song.  
  
Luna closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, basking and the feeling of him so close to her and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She loved him so much.  
  
Luna's eyes flew open, wait she LOVED him? Where did THAT come from? Sure she LIKED him, a whole lot actually, but loved? Well, he was cute, with his long white hair and his light, almost silver, gray eyes.  
  
Oh Kami-sama! I can't be falling in love with Artemis! Besides he doesn't even feel the same way about me, he's probably still head-over-heels in love with Mina, not me! Luna thought as un-wanted tears filled her eyes as she danced with Artemis.  
  
"Luna, what's wrong? Your trembling." Artemis stopped dancing and stared into Luna's deep dark blue eyes.  
  
Luna swallowed nervously, she hadn't even noticed she was shaking so hard.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Arty, heheh. What makes you say that?" Luna fiddled with the ends of her jacket.  
  
"Because you won't look into my eyes and you keep fiddling with your jacket." Artemis said, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"C-can, we just go back to the hotel now?" Luna asked, still keeping her eyes on her jacket.  
  
"Yeah…Sure." Artemis wrapped his arm around Luna's still trembling form.  
  
"No!" Luna screamed and ran out the club ahead of Artemis.  
  
"Wha?" Artemis looked extra confused and ran out of the club, only to see that Luna was gone. "Damn-it, I just hope she went back to the hotel." Artemis sighed and began walked rather frantically to the hotel.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Uggh…" Lita groaned as she lifted a hand to her aching head and opened her eyes groggily to stare at her surroundings. She was back in the temple, but how?  
  
"I'm glad your up now, I found you and Raye collapsed on the temple grounds. Chad helped me get you two inside the temple. What happened to you and my grand-daughter?" Grandpa's worried voice filtered into Lita's groggy mind.  
  
"Ugh, thank you Mr. Hino. A-a y-youma attacked Raye and I, and uhh, we destroyed it ourselves." Lita lied nervously; she hoped he would believe her.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Raye had all that strength, but you two STILL got beat up pretty bad and I think you should stay here for a couple days." Grandpa said firmly.  
  
WHAT?! Is he CRAZY! I can't stay here with HER, I'd probably end up killing her, not that she wouldn't deserve it. Lita's eye's darkened dangerously.  
  
"No, no, that's ok Mr. Hino, I'll just go home to my apartment, I feel much better now, but thank you anyway. Tell Raye…I h-hope she g-get's better." Lita practically spit those words out; honestly, she didn't care WHAT happened to Raye at this point.  
  
Grandpa sensed something was wrong but knew it was a very tender issue so he decided not to press it. "Yes, I'll tell Raye that for you. Do you want Chad to drive you back to your apartment?" Grandpa asked the now sitting-up girl.  
  
"No thank you, I'm really ok Mr. Hino. Thank you." Lita rubbed her temples for a moment then stood up a little shaky.  
  
"Are you SURE your ok?" Mr. Hino didn't believe her for a second but knew he couldn't stop her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, thank you again very much, tell Chad I said thank you too, good-bye Mr. Hino!" Lita smiled and walked out the temple doors.  
  
Phew, I'm glad I'm outta there, now to find my princess and beg for her forgiveness! Lita thought, she HAD to find her princess, her best friend, her everything. With Serena gone, life just seemed so dull.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mina opened her heavy eyelids groggily, she still felt slightly sick but at least her headache was gone.  
  
"Ugh, I better see who called, maybe it was Rena and the others." Mina sighed, she was still completely worn-out and she reached over and hit the play button on the answering machine, closed her eyes again and listened to the messages.  
  
"Hey Mina, me and Ames and Rini'll be back soon I guess…As SOON as I find them. Talk to ya later, love ya!" Serena's usually chipper voce came out very angry and tired.  
  
"Still no sign of em! This is REALLY all your fault! Guess I can't really blame you, we didn't HAVE to take Rini to the amusement park, ah well, I'll keep in contact, laterz!" Serena sighed.  
  
"End of messages." The answering machine's robotic voice replied.  
  
"M-Mike…He d-didn't call m-me." Mina lay still in their bed for a little bit (AN: Hers and Amy's :P) before sobs racked her small body.  
  
Why couldn't she have that perfect fairy-tale romance like she had always read about? That's why she dated and flirted so much, to find her fairy-tale prince to come and sweep her off her feet, she knew she found that with Mike, but now it was all over and it was all her fault.  
  
"I love you Mike…" Mina whispered as more tears fell down from her eyes and soaked her pillow. She was about to try and just sleep again to escape from the pain when somebody knocked on the door.  
  
Mina wiped some tears from her face, stood up, and walked towards the door, "Who is it?" Mina couldn't help but let out a little sniffle.  
  
"It's me, Mina, Mike." Mina's face brightened up and then she looked sad again, he probably came to tell her he never EVER wanted to see her again in life.  
  
"Can I come in please? I REALLY need to talk to you!" Mike's voice had a slight pleading in it.  
  
Mina sighed and opened the door and let her head fall, she didn't want to look at him.  
  
"Mina, please look at me." Mike pleaded after he had closed the door for her.  
  
"No…" Mina whimpered slightly, she didn't want to get hurt, she didn't want to give up on her fairy-tale.  
  
Mike walked over to Mina and lifted her chin up with his finger. "Mina? What are you so afraid of? Rejection? Is that it? I wouldn't do that to you, I really do care for you, even if you ARE 15." Mike smiled at Mina trying to comfort her and let her know he meant what he said.  
  
"Really?" Mina looked up at him through teary yet hopeful eyes. Oh please let him say yes, please don't let him be lying to me.   
  
"Yes, of course, I-I love you Mina, more than anything." Mike took Mina into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Mina sighed blissfully as she kissed him back, so she got to have her fairy-tail romance after all.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Luna sobbed as she ran blindly, her hair having fallen from her bun and flowed behind her in a dark-purple wave.  
  
Luna finally stopped and fell to her knees, not caring where she was, how could she have been so STUPID? How could she have let her feelings for Artemis show?  
  
I'm sooo stupid! Kami-sama, he probably hates me by now! This thought made Luna sob harder as she let the rest of her body fall onto the soft grass and she opened her eyes to look at her surroundings.   
  
There was a clear lake, many different kinds of trees and flowers, birds chirped happily and other little animals scurried by.  
  
Why couldn't she be happy like those little animals and enjoy the serene feeling of this beautiful place? She knew the answer though, "Artemis…" Luna groaned sadly as she picked up a white flower and saw Artemis' face in it, Luna gave a small cry of anguish and threw the flower into the lake, watching it float around gently.  
  
"I love you so much Artemis…" Luna muttered sadly.  
  
"You do?" Luna twirled around and saw an awed Artemis.   
  
"Wh-what are y-you talking a-about?" Luna gulped, hoping Artemis hadn't really heard what she had said and found the colorful flowers around her very interesting.  
  
"I heard you said you loved me, were you just joking?" Artemis asked sadly.  
  
"N-no I wasn't l-lying. I really do love you." Luna stood up and turned her back towards Artemis, not daring to face him.  
  
"Then why didn't you just say so?" his voice was slightly angry.  
  
"Because, I know you still love Mina…I didn't want to come between you two." Luna sighed sadly.  
  
Artemis chuckled. "What makes you think I'm still in love with Mina? I'm not, she's more like a daughter now. Believe it or not Luna, I love you too."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Luna turned and faced Artemis, her eyes filled with hopeful tears.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, I truly love you my little Luna-chan." Artemis held out his arms and Luna ran into them, hugging him tightly and crying happily.  
  
"I'm so happy Arty! I love you so much!" Luna stared up into his cool gray eyes and saw so much love in them.  
  
"I love you too Luna-chan." Artemis bent down and kissed Luna.  
  
(AN: I know their supposed to be American now and what-not, but they still use some Japanese terms. ^_^)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena groaned in misery, her feet hurt like hell and she had a major headache to boot.  
  
Mina's gonna pay big for this! Serena thought angrily as she looked at the balloon dart game and sighed in relief when she saw Rini playing the game and Amy leaning against a tree watching her tiredly.  
  
"YAY! I won!" Rini giggled happily.  
  
"Good job! Now which prize do you want?" the man said, highly bored.  
  
"Umm, oooh, I know! I'll take that giant pink rabbit pretty please!" Rini smiled happily as the man reached up and grabbed the rabbit with both arms and handed it to Rini.  
  
"Geez Rini, that rabbit is bigger than you!" Amy's eyes bugged out, indeed the rabbit was giant, about 4 feet tall and it had red eyes. (AN: Geez, that's a mega-huge rabbit isn't it?! 0_0)  
  
"I know! Isn't it cute?" Rini giggled and saw Serena walking towards them. "Hi Serena, like my rabbit?"   
  
"Yes Rini, it's very cute, but I think we should go back to the hotel now." Serena smiled tiredly.  
  
"But I don't wanna! I'm having FUN!" Rini wailed as she clutched her rabbit.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Rini but we ARE going back to the hotel!" Serena was losing her patience and FAST.  
  
"NO, you can't make me go!" Rini stuck out her tongue and turned her back to Serena, clutching her rabbit tighter.  
  
"Grrr…" Serena raised her hand; ready to deliver a powerful swat to the child's rear-end.  
  
"Serena!" Amy grabbed Serena's wrist and gave her a meaningful stare. "Were supposed to be caring for her and protecting her remember? Don't go back to the way you two used to be." Amy whispered to her.  
  
"Fine…" Serena sighed and Amy let her wrist go.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Small Lady, but we really need to go back to the hotel, it's getting late and were all tired, aren't you tired?" Serena asked the pink-haired girl, knowing full well she was.  
  
"A little I guess…" Rini let out a large yawn and turned to Serena and hugged her legs. "I wanna go to sleep now."  
  
"Sure pumpkin. Amy, would you take Rini's rabbit for me?" Amy nodded and picked up Rini's large rabbit from the ground, as Serena picked Rini up and Rini wrapped her arms around her neck and instantly fell asleep.  
  
"I knew we'd get rid of her sugar-high sooner or later." Amy said and smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm so glad too." Serena yawned a tiny bit and smiled slightly, as they began to walk to the hotel.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien groaned, he had searched all of Japan for Serena and hadn't found her, he had checked their link for her but she had somehow gotten rid of it.  
  
"Maybe I should search America, I mean that would seem the most likely place she would go, as far away from Japan as she can get." Darien sighed and wondered how he was gonna search all of America which was 10 times bigger than Japan! (AN: At least I think it is! 0_0)  
  
"I guess the FIRST thing I need to do is book a flight to somewhere in America, but the question is where?" Darien sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Ok, what part in the US would Serena like to go to? Probably some place glitzy and glamorous…Let's see, the only place I can think of like that is…Las Vegas!" Darien's eyes lit up, Las Vegas would be the first place he searched!  
  
I'll find you me beloved Meatball Head and we'll be together again! Darien thought gleefully and made his way to the Arcade to tell Andrew he was leaving for Las Vegas.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raye snarled angrily as she walked down the busy, noisy streets of Downtown Tokyo.  
  
It had taken her forever to get out of the Temple, Grandpa was always interrogating her, asking what happened and how she got hurt and she only gave very vague answers, enough to satisfy him for the time being.  
  
Then CHAD always bothered her! Asking her, what she needed, or how she was feeling or if she was hungry like every two minutes, it really annoyed the hell outta of her.  
  
She had finally convinced Grandpa she was feeling much better now thanks to her spiritual healing and had managed to get out of the Temple.  
  
Ok, where are you Dari? I'll find you, you can't hide from me! Raye smiled cheerfully and looked some more for her beloved Darien.  
  
Where could he be…Oh wait, the Arcade, DUH! He always goes there. Raye smiled wider and and made her way to the Arcade.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena lay Rini down on their bed and lay down next to her, completely and utterly exhausted.   
  
Ami stifled a yawn when she noticed Mina lying on the bed happily, muttering Mike I love you, repeatedly.  
  
"So, Mina-chan, how did it go?" Amy sat on their bed, Indian style.  
  
"He wasn't mad at me after all! I'm so happy, I love him so much!" Mina grinned, her face glowing with love and happiness.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Mina-chan!" Serena squealed and jumped from her bed to Mina's, hugging her extra tightly.  
  
"Isn't it the best Rena?" Mina giggled and hugged her back just as tightly.  
  
"I think we should get some sleep, were leaving the hotel tomorrow and I'm going to find us a house and enroll is in a local high-school." Amy smiled.   
  
"Oh, alright…" Serena yawned and hopped back to her bed and crawled under the covers and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Amy crawled under the covers next to Mina and turned the lamp off next to their bed.  
  
"Amy?" Mina murmured quietly.  
  
"Yes Mina-chan?" Amy turned and faced Mina, thanks to the moonlight streaming from the large window, she could see her face pretty good and she could see worry etched into her face.  
  
"Do…Do you really think Mike loves me?" Mina asked the blue-haired genius.  
  
"Oh Mina, you know I'm not the right person for this, Serena can handle love better than I can and you know that." Amy blushed a bright red at the mention of the word love.  
  
"I know…But your so smart, I'm sure you can tell me." Mina replied and took Amy's hand into her's.  
  
Amy sighed, she hated talking about love, it just felt like it wasn't meant for her, so why talk about it? "I suppose…I'm sure Mike loves you with all his heart, why would he lie to you about? And besides, you're an easy person to love Mina-chan." Amy kept her answer short yet to the point and it wasn't SO bad talking about love.  
  
"Thanks Amy, you're a big help!" Mina smiled and hugged the girl, then turned over and went to sleep, leaving Amy to her thoughts.  
  
Would she ever find true love? Sure, once she had been with Greg but she knew it wasn't the love she wanted, more like a brotherly type of love.  
  
What she wanted was real love, kissing, hugging, everything, but where could she find it? How would she know if he was the right one? She had never been in love BEFORE.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to figure out some other way." Amy sighed quietly, closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien grinned at Andrew who stared at him curiously.  
  
"Ok, so what happened? Why are you smiling like that?" Andrew knew Darien hadn't smiled like that since before he broke up with Serena.   
  
He BETTER not have found another girlfriend, if he did I'll kill him! Andrew thought venomously.  
  
"I think I might have found a clue to where Serena is, I've searched all of Tokyo as Tuxedo Mask and I couldn't find her, so I'm searching Las Vegas in America next." Darien smiled happily.  
  
(AN: In the Manga Motoki knows who all the Senshi are, I guess including Tuxdo Kamen, so let's pretend Andrew knows too. ^_^)  
  
Good, so he didn't find another girl. Andrew thought to himself and then began talking to Darien, "So why are you searching in Las Vegas of all places?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well, it just seemed like the place Serena would go to, and I as soon as I get my plane ticket and pack up I'm gonna go find her and bring her back home!" Darien exclaimed.  
  
Andrew was about to reply when the bells above the Arcade door jingled and Raye walked straight up to Darien and wrapped her arms around him, scaring him and making him spill his coffee all over the counter, which Andrew hurriedly cleaned up and stared at them at the same time.  
  
"Raye! You scared me!" Darien breathed.  
  
"I'm sorry Dare." Raye rested her head on his shoulder causing Darien to wince in pure agony.  
  
"Raye…" Darien sighed and stood up and turned to face Raye.  
  
"Yes Dare?" Raye looked up at him, adoringly.  
  
"I don't want to be with you, I'm sorry if you thought I did, what happened between us, it, it was a mistake, and I'm sorry it ever happened." Darien sighed, he had tried to be as nice as possible but he didn't really think it worked.  
  
"W-what? Your k-kidding right?" Raye backed up, stuttering as she did so.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you Raye, I really am, but this wasn't meant to be, I'm meant to be with Serena and only her." Darien replied, looking straight into Raye's violet eyes.  
  
"Bastard! You hurt her! Now you wanna be with HER! She's not good enough for you, I was with you first! It was US, not you two! You asshole!" Raye cursed at him, her violet eyes turning pure black, she slapped him right across his cheek and stomped out of the arcade.  
  
"Well…that didn't exactly go as planned." Darien sighed and rubbed his stinging cheek.  
  
"I think you deserved it! How dare you cheat on Serena!" Andrew's normally cheerful green eyes darkened with pure anger.  
  
"Andrew…I've been regretting sleeping with Raye ever since I found out, don't be mad at me, you're my only friend left in Tokyo!" Darien pleaded with his best friend.  
  
"I'm GOING to stay your best friend and I'm ALSO going to stay mad at you, get used to it, Serena's like a little sister to me you know. Even though you two aren't together right now, it would still crush her." Andrew sighed, his anger towards the ebony-haired man fading somewhat.  
  
"I know…that's why when I bring her home, I'm not gonna tell her what happened, and neither will you!" Darien smiled, happy he finally had a plan.  
  
"WHAT?! I'm not gonna keep something so important from Serena!" Andrew shouted in shock.  
  
"Sure you will! You better." Darien glared at Andrew, green and dark blue eyes clashed.  
  
"F-fine." Andrew gulped slightly, kind of scared of Darien.  
  
"Good, I'm gonna go pack now, I'll call you when I get settled in Vegas, see ya Drew!" Darien grinned, waved at the blond-haired man and walked out of the arcade.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this…" Andrew sighed as he went back to cleaning up.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Luna snuggled into Artemis' embrace as he opened the door to their hotel room.   
  
(AN: Yes, their hotel room. Sides, I started to miss them, lol.)  
  
Luna shivered as Artemis moved away from her. She was cold now that his warmth was gone.  
  
"Are you cold Luna?" Artemis asked her after he got finished turning on the lights.  
  
"Yes, I am." Luna nodded and shivered again.  
  
"I'll get you some blankets." Artemis replied and started to walk to the linen closet when Luna grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I-I'd rather have your arms around me again." Luna said shyly.  
  
"Sure." Artemis smiled and gently pulled Luna into his arms, hugging her tightly, feeling Luna relax.  
  
"This is right…It's just right…" Luna murmured sleepily.  
  
"Your sleepy aren't you?" Artemis asked, and without waiting for an answer picked Luna up.  
  
"Artemis! Put me down!" Luna squealed.  
  
"Alright, as you wish my little Luna-chan." Artemis grinned and promptly dropped Luna on one of the beds.  
  
Luna looked up at him, angry. "That's not what I meant! I meant put me down on the GROUND!" Luna huffed.  
  
Artemis just smirked and lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Calm down little Luna-chan."  
  
Luna blushed, "Fur-ball." Luna stuck her tongue out at him and he took that chance and promptly kissed her.  
  
(AN: I just love that word promptly, promptly, PROMPTLY! Ahem, sorry, back to the ficcy. ^_^)  
  
Luna's eyes opened wide with shock and she struggled just a tiny bit before giving up and kissing Artemis back.  
  
Artemis broke off the kiss and grinned, breathing heavily, "See? Don't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it."  
  
"You've been hanging around he girls too much Arty-chan." Luna shook her head, laid her head on top of Artemis' chest, and fell asleep.  
  
"I love you my little Luna-chan." Artemis smiled and kissed her on her forehead, pulled the blankets around them and fell asleep too.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena sighed as she woke up, she knew Ami had gotten up earlier and placed them in school.  
  
"School sucks." Serena muttered as she stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
"Who wants to go to stupid old school anyways? I run away and you'd THINK I could run away from school too, yeah right." Serena huffed as she stepped into the shower and decided not to wash her hair, it would take ages to dry it and she didn't feel like taking all that time. "It's 6:00, way too early to be up! I wanna go back to sleep!" Serena whined but knew she had no choice.  
  
Serena stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom and began rummaging through her bags and picked out an light pink t-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and a matching blue jean jacket, she also got out a pair of panties, a bra and a pair of pink socks and some pink lip-gloss.  
  
She pulled on her underwear and snuck a glance at Mina, who was still sleep. Lucky Serena sighed again, pulled on the rest of her outfit, and wondered where Amy was. Probably getting us school supplies and stuff. Serena thought as she applied her lip-gloss then started on the hardest task ever…Waking up Mina.  
  
"Now…How am I gonna do this? Water! That should work." Serena grinned ran to the kitchen, filled up a glass of water, ran back to the bedroom and threw the glass of water on Mina's face.  
  
Serena waited and waited and Mina didn't even stir. "Ok, so, water's no good, now what?" Serena sighed and then a light bulb appeared over her head. (AN: Whoa, where did THAT come from? 0_0)  
  
"This'll work for SURE!" Serena giggled and leaned over until she was next to Mina's ear.  
  
"Mike is here…" Serena whispered giddily.  
  
"WHERE!?! Where's Mike?" Mina shot straight up and looked around for Mike wildly.  
  
"He's not here, I just did that to wake you up, 'sides you deserved it after claiming there was eggs and bacon the first day we were here." Serena stuck out her tongue at the fuming Mina.  
  
"Gr..Fine, I'm going to get ready." Mina threw the covers off her and stomped into the bathroom, leaving the giggling Serena alone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Darien grinned as he settled into his seat on the airplane. He couldn't wait until he had his love in his arms again. Darien grinned wider and closed his eyes, not noticing as a person sat down next to him.  
  
"Ahem." The voice cleared it's throat and growled a bit at the same time.  
  
Darien didn't think much of the voice and just ignored it.  
  
"Hey cape-boy, wake your ass up." The voice commanded.  
  
This caused Darien's eyes to pop open to stare into the angry green eyes of Lita. "Whoa! What are you doing here!" Darien asked, extremely shocked.  
  
"I followed you." Was Lita's only response.  
  
"WHY did you follow me?" Darien glared at the tall woman next to him.  
  
"Because, I know you know where my princess is, and I intend to beg for her forgiveness and keep her away from pond-scum like you." Lita glared back at Darien.  
  
"Like she'd want YOU back, she'll WANT me back, especially when she finds out why I broke-up with her." Darien smirked.  
  
"Humph, baka, like you have a good reason, any reason is stupid and she'll see that." With those words Lita got up and moved to another seat.  
  
"Good riddance…" Darien muttered to himself as he closed his eyes to go back to thinking about his Meatball Head.  
  
He's such a baka, I miss Serena. I miss her eating up all my food and always wanting more, I hope when I find her, she'll still want to eat my food. Lita sighed, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena walked into the high-school with Amy and Mina after they had dropped Rini off at the elementary school right next door and Serena hoped she would find some friends there.  
  
"Wow, this place is HUGE." Serena looked around in awe, it was indeed very large, with many hallways and lockers.  
  
"Yes I know, this isn't the only reason I chose this school. Silver Desert High School has a very good reputation for education." Amy smiled brightly as Mina and Serena groaned.  
  
"Geez Ames, is that all you think about is school? Blech, school, school, school!" Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Most of the time, yes." Was Amy's curt reply as they walked to the principle's office.  
  
They stopped when they got to the office and Amy knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" the woman shouted from inside and Amy opened the door and they all trooped inside.  
  
"You three must be the new transfer students, welcome to Silver Desert High School, my name is-" Amy cut the young woman off.  
  
"Anna Mason, I know, it's nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll like this school." Amy smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you too." Anna smiled at them warmly.  
  
"I suppose we'll have to start calling you Principle Mason now." Mina huffed angrily and crossed her arms over her chest, Serena said nothing and stared at the ceiling with a look of anger on her pretty face.  
  
"Yes you will…" Anna looked towards Amy with a look of puzzlement on her face.  
  
"Oh, don't mind them, they're just mad because they thought they could get a long vacation away from school. I think a couple of days was a long enough vacation." Amy sighed.  
  
"Oh, well, we have a good reputation for education." Amy smiled at this. "And the cafeteria has very delicious food." Serena brightened up at this and turned to Anna with a giant grin on her face. "And we have an award-winning Volleyball team as well." Mina let out a happy whoop and smiled.  
  
"Wow, this school is the best!" Serena grinned.  
  
"Yeah, were gonna have loads of fun here!" Mina smiled.  
  
Amy chuckled. And just a minute ago they were complaining that they didn't want to go back to school.  
  
"Here are your schedules and I'll call for some people to give you a tour of the school, it's pretty large you know so it might take a while. I'm sure your teachers won't mind if you miss a few classes." Anna handed them their schedules and picked up the phone, she said some words then placed the phone back on it's hook. "They should be here in a few minutes, in the meantime you should look at your schedules." Anna smiled at them and started to go through some papers.  
  
Amy looked at her schedule. Algebra first period, History second period, English third period, then lunch, Geometry fourth period, Science fifth period and Physics last period. Hmm…Sounds good to me! Amy grinned.  
  
Serena glanced down at her schedule. Algebra first period, yuck, the bad stuff first! English second period, History third period, lunch, yum! Science fourth period, Home Economics fifth period, yay! I love Home Ec! And Public Speaking last period. Yuck, I hope I can do that! Serena sighed.  
  
Mina stared down at the paper in her hands and began to read it. Algebra first period, major bummer! Science second period, Psychology third period, then lunch, History fourth period, English fifth period and Physical Education last period, yay! Phys Ed! I LOVE Phys Ed! Mina's face broke out into a giant grin.  
  
A knock at the door sounded and Anna stood up, walked to the door and opened it, revealing three young men.  
  
"Come in guys. Girls these are your tour guides, guys be NICE to them, their NEW you know." Anna sent the young men a warning glance.  
  
"Don't worry Mason, we won't do anything to them." The silver-haired man smirked. "Yet." He said quietly so only the other two guys could hear, causing them to smirk as well.  
  
"You BETTER not. And how many times must I tell you? I'm PRINCIPLE Mason, not Mason." Anna huffed as she sat back down in her chair. "Now go and show them around!" Anna pointed towards the open door.  
  
"Alright, were going, were going. See ya PRINCIPLE Mason." The black-haired man waved to the fuming woman and walked out the door, followed by the others.  
  
"So, what are you names?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you don't know already, well my name's Seiya Kou and those are my two brothers, Yaten Kou and Taiki Kou." The black-haired man said pointing to the silver-haired man and the brown-haired man.  
  
"My name's Serena Tsukino and those are my two best friends, Amy Mizuno and Mina Aino." Serena said cheerfully.  
  
"Nice to meet you, fair maiden." Seiya took Serena's hand and kissed it gently, causing her to blush a crimson red.  
  
"It's…nice to meet you too." Serena replied.  
  
Taiki looked at Amy and smiled at her slightly, she was beautiful but he was sure she was more than just looks.  
  
Mina got giant hearts in her eyes as she looked at Yaten. He's so cute! she thought merrily.  
  
"Errr, Mina, you have Mike, remember?" Serena whispered to her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, darn." Mina said crest-fallen.  
  
It's not like I'd go with that bubble-brained ditz anyways. Yaten thought as he glared at Mina.  
  
Why is he glaring at me like that? Doesn't he like me? I guess I should just…ignore it for now. Mina thought as she put on a fake smile and ignored the fact that Yaten was glaring at her.  
  
Gosh, she's so beautiful, I can't wait to find out more about her. Seiya thought as he stared at the small blonde next to him.  
  
"So, this is the cafeteria, they serve great food here, my personal favorite are the hamburgers, never tasted any as good as those." Seiya grinned as he pointed out all the food that was being prepared behind the counter, causing Serena to drool.  
  
"Yeah, and he's had a LOT of hamburgers, trust me." Yaten rolled his eyes  
  
This caused Mina to giggle lightly despite herself. "Oh Yaten, your so funny!" Mina exclaimed, still giggling. Kami-sama, what's WRONG with me?! I only do this with MIKE, not a complete and total STRANGER, no matter how cute he is! Damn-it! Mina sighed mentally.  
  
Yaten raised an eyebrow, as he began summing Mina up. Hmm, bubbly, ditzy, clumsy, hates homework, likes to flirt, loves video games, likes volleyball, and loves candy. Hm, this should be fun. Yaten grinned mentally. (AN: In the Manga, Yaten-kun can kinda sum people up really fast, I read it on a website, called Starlight Pops, since I haven't read the Stars Manga yet. ^_^" I'll put a link to the website at the end of this chappy ^_~) Yaten decided to wait until he got to know Mina better before he egged her on and he couldn't wait.  
  
Amy snuck a glance at Taiki and immediately turned her head away and went back to focusing on the tour, or at least TRYING to. I wonder if he likes to study… He sure is cute though… Amy! Don't think like that, you have to focus on your studies, not boys, especially not cute boys like Taiki, oh forget it! Amy huffed mentally. (AN: I luff that word too! Mentally, mentally, MENTALLY! Ahem, back to the ficcy now!)  
  
Well, if I'm gonna make a move, I better start now. Seiya though as he talked about various places in the school and he slipped his arm over Serena's shoulders.  
  
Why does he have his arm around him? He feels warm and safe, like Darien… Serena blushed and leaned into Seiya's embrace without realizing it.  
  
Seiya smiled as he looked at Serena. I think I'm going to like these girls, this one girl in particular. he thought happily.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raye stumbled into her bedroom, having just enough strength to close the door before she collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Kami-sama, how could he DO this to me? I thought he CARED for me! I love him!" Raye sobbed as she pounded one of her pillows relentlessly.  
  
"Raye…Are you ok?" Chad asked as he peaked his head into the room.  
  
"Go away Chad!" Raye replied, her words muffled as she forced herself not to start crying in front of him.  
  
"O-ok Raye, if you need me…" Chad stopped himself, shook his head, knowing she didn't want him, nor need him and walked out of Raye's room, gently closing the door.  
  
"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" Raye screamed into her pillow, her dark hair flying behind her as she floated up from her bed, her eyes closed as she glowed red, then purple and finally black and her eyes popped open, her eyes pure black. "He shall pay…"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yay! I FINALLY finished this chapter! It WAS over 16 pages long and then I got stuck, so I decided to cut part of the chapter and save that part for the next chapter since I was taking so long to write this chapter. ^_^ Please R&R! ^_^ I'll TRY to get the next chapter out within the month, k? ^_~ 


	10. Authors notes! PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTA...

Konnichiwa minna-san!   
  
Sooooo, sorry for not updating, and I don't think I will anytime soon. EEP! Don't hit me please!   
I'm not saying I'm not going to continue and finish this story, cuz I am, it's just it's going on a short hiatus for the time being, probably no longer than a month or two, I might update even sooner than that. I just have a bit of writer's block for this story, so I'm writing a few new ones, well I'm actually only writing one right now, but I have some other ideas! So, I hope the new stories I'm coming up with will make you guys/gals forgive me for not updating Eternal Pain. So, I hope you guys/gals aren't TOO mad at me. ^_^ I'll be updating EP later, and look out for some new stories comin up and I hope they get as much reviews as this is getting, hopefully even more than this. ^_^   
  
Ja ne minna-san, and I hope I'm still one of your favorite authors after this! ^_^ 


End file.
